No More You
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: Rated: M/MA "I know there's a good reason for a woman like you to take her wedding ring off. I can see the loneliness in your eyes, but more than anything I can see your need to be touched. How long has it been? Do you even know what it feels like to be worshiped by a man? To feel every bit of your flesh on fire as your being tasted?..." Boncentric Klonnie MultiShip
1. Chapter 1

No More You

The classroom was finally ready! The walls decorated with quotes from different iconic literary legends, the windows covered by thick heavy crimson drapes making the room rely solely on the lamps for light, oversized firm pillows rested on the faux llama fur rug, the lavender and vanilla scented candles that hung in the air all served to create this classroom environment for the personal development workshop.

Long mocha starlet waves adorned the heart shaped face of the caramel beauty trying to quell her nerves, kicking away any negative thoughts of an impending failure. Her bright jade moons begrudgingly revealed her intent even when she desperately attempted to be stoic much like her incredibly handsome soon to be ex-husband Elijah Mikaelson. He was her biggest failure of all.

It's easy to feel like you can't ever do anything right when you have no idea on how to please your husband and more so, that being the exact reason why they are now separated. The papers have already been served; he simply delayed in signing them saying _"I'll get to them when I feel like it. It's not like someone else is just waiting to marry you."_

The pain only his words could bring was beyond what she could handle but she refused to break. She didn't break after she found out how many other women he slept and experimented with when he would only have "Traditional Sex" with her, she didn't break when he told her to stop acting like a slut when he walked in on her masturbating, and she most certainly didn't break in all 8 years of their marriage when she had to pretend with her friends that she had experienced an orgasm from her husband.

She needed this distraction, which is why she decided to teach others how to let it all go and focus on solutions. The only way is a heaping amount of introspection. The idea is utterly laughable, after all, as the saying goes: those who can't do teach.

Bonnie Mikaelson was once the most celebrated romance novelist. Having the ultimate finesse with her words which teetered along the lines between romance and erotica earning her many accolades. Her two trilogies were mere fantasies she wished her husband would have indulged in with her. Instead it earned her his distance which eventually led to him rarely coming home for dinner, if at all.

After putting up with his behavior for all those years and trying to find the error of her ways she decided that she no longer gave a flying fuck! If he didn't want her, she'd rather be alone that stay.

The first step to independence was earning a steady income, sure Elijah did very well for himself because of his family and she had her own money from her millions of book sales, endorsements, and movie deal for the Forbidden Fruit series. Her marriage was proof that one should never become dependent on anyone. She needed a backup plan. She thought long and hard about her options and in the process found herself. The catharsis unlocked the key to clear her mind enough to make sure the solutions to her problems were evident. She was determined to share the gift she was given.

In just a few minutes, she will open her door for the many hopefuls that wish to follow the path she took so many years before.

Lifting the mirror to her face, she checked for any smears in her mascara and applied a nude matte to her crooked rosy petals, there is no way she is going to teach this class looking like a soon to be divorcee.

Straightening her slate grey wrap dress, she reached the door to open allow her group of 10 students to enter the classroom. They were handpicked by her, a diverse group of people who can very well be in the path to reach their greatness.

Bonnie made sure to acquaint herself with each student and their hopes for the class before agreeing to teach them. The purpose for her screening process was to ensure that she would be the best fit to guide them in their journey. The responsibility of mentoring other was not lost on her. Greed is not something Bonnie soon to be Bennett again indulged in.

The students filled the classroom quickly making good use of the pillows which were arranged in a diamond allowing her access to each in a fashion she deemed would help promote creative thinking.

Taking the seat placed dead center of the diamond; she crossed her legs and began the class introduction.

"Today's class is more of a getting to know you. You will each share what you wish to accomplish during our time together. In this room, all intellectual property is respected. No one in here can claim anyone else's ideas, however collaborations are possible and common." Her emerald jewels looked around the class nervously mentally berating herself for lack of composure. _Get it together girl!_

Clearing her throat and adding sugar to her voice, she spoke up. "I'll start with an introduction of my own. My name is Bonnie Mika-Bennett". She let out a nervous laugh. "I first started writing when I was in Junior High School inspired by a school girl crush not knowing that later on in life that work would get me published. I was part of my school paper and submitted a lot of short stories to magazines. This meeting of the minds is a new challenge to me, so I hope to learn from you all as well. My one rule is, if you decide to enter with negative energy, find a productive way to extinguish it."

She tried to focus as each participant introduced themselves. The auras she picked up were all warm, some hotter than others, because of this, she couldn't help but pick her favorites. Everyone shared their stories and she was pleased with the outcome. The time approached for the last student to share his work, but he was unresponsive.

The last person of the group seemed to be unaware that it was his turn. His blonde curls that laid on the desk were the only identifiable part of him on display.

"Umm… excuse me. Are you ok? It's your turn." The man in question still didn't move.

The very frustrated Bonnie rose from her seat failing to straighten the bottom part of her wrap dress before she walked over to his desk. She used the pen that she was taking notes with the poke the man in question.

"Hey, if you are too tired to participate; you are not obligated to be here. This class is optional." She huffed turning her tone from warm too cold in a New York minute which seemed to grab his attention.

His head rose from the desk as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. Plum 6-inch stilettos, skin tones thigh high stockings, the imprint of the garter that held them in place were visible for his keen eyes; the opening of the wrap dress gave him a glimpse of beautiful caramel legs and a hint of something brown. His mouth watered instantly.

He allowed his eyes to travel upwards to the swell of her hips, the small waist where the tie rested leading up to her beautiful rounded bosom peeking out delightfully for his viewing. The piece de resistance was definitely the lovely full pink petals, high cheek bones that bore a soft rosy hue, small button nose, and large doe emerald gems topped with long wavy chestnut locks.

His breath hitched in his throat as the locked eyes.

A smirk reached his face traveling to his sparkling baby blue eyes as he whispered. "You may want to fix your dress, unless your intention is to provide me with some inspiration."

Her eyes caught sight of her state of dress causing her to let out a 'yelp'. Turning red instantly, she fixed her bottom and sat down. She didn't want to meet his gaze after that, but couldn't help to look up as his eyes were locked on her.

This man is devastatingly handsome, that much was undeniable. In a way he resembled her husband but not quite. The intense sexual aura suffocated her and the rippled muscular tone of his body was evident through the short sleeved collar shirt he had on leaving the top three buttons undone to emphasize the definition of his pale chest.

For a single moment, Bonnie was awestruck and began to feel self-conscious not having felt this way since the day she met her husband. Finding her voice again, the brunette addressed the man in front of her.

"Your introduction…" her voice was shaky causing the man to let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry; I've been working since 5 a.m. falling asleep here wasn't my intention." He scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Klaus, but you love, can call me Nik, right now I'm passionate about you and you are exactly what I want to write about." He held locked eyes with her not looking away once as the words floated out of his deliciously plump lips.

"Nik, I wish to help you develop you as a writer without being your muse." Not knowing how she managed to speak, the words flowed smoothly.

"Your contract covers everything else, but it doesn't say I can't write about you."

Thinking back at the very detailed contract, she realized that he was absolutely right. A frown formed on her face. "Fine, just don't use my name." His eyes sparkled in delight of her surrender.

Needing to refocus, she looked at her other students hoping to engage them in a bit of a sharing session. "Ok, so who would like to share some rough drafts?"

To her delight, Elena raised her hand. "Wonderful, Elena go ahead. You can either stand up or stay seated, however you feel most comfortable."

The short mahogany haired young woman stood up commanding the attention of the entire room with her sheer aura. Her natural beauty only enhance her effects.

 **"** **He asked to stay… with me… our sweaty naked bodies wrapped in Egyptian cotton as his left hand caressed my cheek pulling me into his embrace, sharing his life force through his lips. I tasted heaven for a fragment of time and brought back to reality all at once. The gold band adorning the ring finger of the hand he used to explore my body served as a reminder that he will never be mine. He's private property that I borrow at my convenience. He will never be mine and I will never be his.**

 **I tell myself I can live with this. He isn't the only one. There are plenty where he came from, but he was special; the first of his kind and unique because my heart was once his for the keeping. After him, I promised that it would never happen again, yet defiance has become my existence."**

A round of applause echoed through the room. Elena sat down elated. The adrenaline was coursing through her body reaffirmed her desire to write.

"Elena, that was wonderful! Granted this was just a piece of your story so I'm sure that the setting descriptive are somewhere however a way to take the reader back to the world you create no matter what part they are reading is to continually add sensory and visual descriptions.

The way you set the scene and poured out your emotions was absolutely captivating! I would be honored to read your book. Does anyone else have comments for Elena?

I want you to know that your opinion is valued, and constructive criticism is good. You are not only writers but readers as well and as such my opinion isn't the only one that matters. People like you all are the targeted audience which is why I wanted this diversity in the classroom."

A few more of the students took turns sharing opinions and excerpts of their work while others requested to wait until the next class to share feeling better prepared after becoming aware of the expectations.

"Ok, so that will be it for tonight's class. We will meet again on Friday which will give you 3 days to separate some material for me. If you have any questions, my email and phone number are on the contract I gave you. Feel free to use them. You are dismissed!"

The brunette began to clean up the room as the students shuffled out the door.

"Bonnie, Is it ok for me to call you by your first name?" The husky deep voice startled her, his proximity allowed his warm cinnamon scented breath to tickle her flesh enough for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape her mouth.

It has been far too long since anyone has cared to arouse her and sadly she wasn't even sure if he intended to turn her on at this moment. Before looking back at him, she collected herself.

"Nik you may call me by my name. I am your peer and your teacher." Her voice was surprisingly steady, free of all the emotions the blonde-haired man stirred inside of her.

"I'll help you clean up." He spoke as he began to pick up any papers disposing of them in the trash receptacle, stacking chairs and desks to the back of the room allowing her to sweep and mop. She didn't refuse the company, she was always alone and unbeknownst to her his presence was both exhilarating and therapeutic.

"You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." Collecting her items, she motioned him to follow her out of the room, turning off the lights and locking the door behind her.

"I wanted to do it. It's 9 p.m. and you really shouldn't be out here alone it's dangerous. Do you want to get a drink?" He towered over her standing 5ft 11in over her 5ft 2in. height. He wet his lips as he inched closer to her face whispering in her ear.

"I know there's a good reason for a woman like you to take her wedding ring off. I can see the loneliness in your eyes, but more than anything I can see your need to be touched. How long has it been? Do you even know what it feels like to be worshipped by a man? To feel every bit of your flesh on fire as your being tasted? To explode over and over again from touch?" He backed her into the door, his hand slid to the back of her head latching on to her silky tresses bring her face closer to his, sapphire clashing with jade, the intensity bouncing off their skin.

"I-I… I… We shouldn't do this. Nik, I appreciate the offer, but let's just keep this professional." Her voice betrayed her clearly displaying her desire and uncertainty. He knew better either way.

"Is that why you have no panties on?" A big smile formed on his face as she gasped, her doe eyes widening a fraction, her crooked smile quivered. "Tell me, did you leave them off in hopes to find someone or is that good for nothing you have at home leaving you so unsatisfied that you have to resort to pleasing yourself?"

She was so lost in his words and in the hypnotic spell cast by his eyes, she failed to notice his hand caressing her inner thigh. Goosebumps covered her caramel dermis as he locked her eyes with his, paralyzing her with the intensity radiating from them.

His fingers reached into her wet folds making her entire body tingle wantonly, a moan escaped her pouty pink lips. It wasn't until his finger entered her core causing her breath to hitch that she became aware of the position that she was in.

Finding the strength to resist, she brought her hand to his chest pushing him away roughly before she had the chance to appreciate his herculean physique, He didn't try any further for the moment.

What he did do was take the hand that was caressing her sex and lick each and every finger glistening with her essence, savoring her juices, committing the flavor to memory. "You taste as exquisite as you look. I'll walk you to your car."

Once her breath evened out, she followed him to the parking lot not daring to talk out of fear that she would beg for more. He mounted the motorcycle parked directly across from her classic black 1959 Jaguar Roadster.

He rode by her window knocking lightly on the glass. Her hands trembled at the thought of what he might want slowing bringing the glass down enough for their eyes to meet. As he waited for her jotted down a few lines and drew a quick image on his notebook and ripped the leaf out.

A paper slips through the glass. The engine noise begins to fade. It isn't until then that she notices he is gone.

As she opens the paper and reads its contents the moisture between her legs increases feeling enraptured by the concupiscence he inspired in her. The image on the picture enraptures her soul.

Caught Up In You 

He doesn't touch her. I can tell she's neglected.

I tell myself only a fool would deny a goddess.

The wedding ring meant to stake his claim on her is absent.

She's using her maiden name. Why is this?

Who would be blind enough to lose sight of such precious treasure?

He isn't me. I am not him.

If I were, that ring would still be there. She wouldn't be alone walking to her car at night in an abandoned parking lot.

She wouldn't be afraid, she'd be protected.

Most of all she would be satisfied.

She wears a wrap dress, teasing my senses.

The thin material wraps around her shapely toned figure accentuating each curve for my viewing pleasure.

I imagine she wears it just for me, knowing that once the class clears I will claim her.

Untying that god forsaken knot that keeps her supple skin hidden, I'm pleased to see her soft perky breasts are barely being contained by the plum bra she's wearing.

Her beautiful legs are partially covered in her nude thigh highs held up by a plum garter belt absent any panties.

This woman, this ethereal creature is innocently naughty, and it is my goal in life to corrupt her.

The scent of her arousal has awakened the beast inside of me.

She can't see how hard I am for her right now, but I will make sure she knows how the mere thought of her is enough to stroke myself into oblivion.

I'd much rather it be her, but until then, the hand that touched her will satisfy me as her scent is the only cologne I will wear on my body.

My mouth longs to taste more of her…I will

Believe me, I will.

The image on the paper shows Bonnie naked in only her thigh high and heels resting on an opened book with Klaus watching looking as if he had devious plans for her. She felt wanted, she needed to feel wanted. It was then she decided that she always wanted to feel this way, settling for less was no longer an option.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Loves! A lot happens in this chapter... If you get confused at any point, please send me a message. I hope you enjoy! Things get a little racy.

Rated: M/MA

Chapter Two: Pleasant Surprise?

He didn't come home last night; _I don't know why I'm even surprised. Do I still love him? Can he still be the man I fell in love with? Did I ever love him at all?_ Of this she isn't sure.

The one thing is for certain, she is not happy, and this is over. Why live a lie? Bonnie Mikaelson is a pipe dream, an illusion for society. For him women are simply tools to have babies _, I fear his father has watched too much Splendor in the Grass. I don't wish to be the woman in the end, in a loveless marriage bearing his children, tending to his homes as he gives pleasure to others. I want to be Natalie Wood, the woman he loved, the woman he lusted for._

 _I want to feel like a woman free from being objectified by a family's obtuse vision of decency._

She recalled a conversation they had where he said, "Respectable women do not have sex for pleasure; they produce heirs raising them in accordance to social standards."

 _How could anyone be so cruel?_ _What will happen when I am gone? Will he pick up a new tool or will he take one of his "pleasure partners" and marry them?_

Will he treat them the same? _He never loved me and now I don't give a damn._

Nik's letter gave her hope opening her up to new possibilities- a freedom she thought never to be possible. After being told for so long that no other man would look at her, she felt a need to explore the truth, to seek it out for herself.

Submitting to Elijah's will has become a way of life, but being around these women who sound so strong, who feel so powerful leaves her to wonder if she could be the same.

 _I'm in this beautiful 3 story mansion with enough bedrooms to raise a football team, enough bathrooms to use a different one every day for more than a week, maids, butlers, chauffeurs, it just feels so lonely._

The doorbell rings, Bonnie descends the long wooden stairs yelling to the Greta, one of the housekeepers. To her surprise, Esther Mikaelson, her mother in law is at the door. She is a stunning woman indeed. She always looks at her with such sorrow as if she suffered the same life, kindred spirits, that's what they are.

Once the door is open, her beautiful brown eyes glare at the brunette momentarily. Her thick sun kissed hair is wrapped in a simple elegant bun. She is clothed in a plain black maxi dress and instead of it dwarfing her, at 5 ft. 9 in even such a simple outfit looked sophistication.

She engulfed the brunette in a bear hug. "Oh Bonnie, I need to talk to you darling!"

Bonnie let out a giggle. "Of course, Esther, please come in. Would you like some tea or does this call for mid-day martinis?" She arched a delicate brow as she looked at her mother in law.

"How about a double scotch, neat!" Esther spoke in her sweet maternal voice, yet Bonnie could feel the nerves pouring out of her.

"Very well then, follow me to Elijah's study." She led the older woman down the hall where the walls were decorated with expensive art pieces; Elijah always felt the need to flaunt his money falling into the cliché of billionaire conduct instead of finding new inspiring arts of his own.

The mahogany door which led to his office was decorated with gold inlay and had cursive capital M with two axes crossed forming an x underneath. Esther scoffed at the symbol.

"Is anything wrong Esther?" Bonnie curiously asked.

"It's that stupid Mikaelson crest. Do you know what it means? It's specifically for the men! It's a symbol of oppression!" The older woman pushed back the tears threatening to mar her cheeks.

Bonnie let out a sigh knowing that whatever conversation they were about to have was going to be emotionally taxing. She motioned for the older woman to step into the room before she closed it.

Elijah has a full bar in his study. Its concealed by a globe that holds the bottles inside. The large desk in the middle, plush black leather chairs, tapestries and bookshelf that used Faberge eggs as dividers all screamed prestige. This was exactly how he wanted it. A single window was in the room, yet no one could see from the outside in, no, that would be inconvenient. He wanted the power to see others where they couldn't see him.

Esther settled into one of the leather chairs in front of Elijah's desk eyeing the divorce papers resting on top. "So, you've really done it?" Bonnie looked at the woman, confused as to what she was referring to.

"The divorce, you really asked for it?" A small sigh fluttered from her mouth.

"I want someone to love me Esther. I want to be a woman to the man I am with. I thought when he asked me to marry him that it meant something and after years of waiting… I just can't do this anymore. I will not bring children into this world when my husband makes love to anyone but me. Hell, I would settle for actually being fucked by him." She bit out bitterly.

"I understand more than you know. I need to tell you something and I need you to help me." The older woman looked up at her daughter in law, she wished she had a daughter like Bonnie, yet she wouldn't want to condemn her to living as an actual Mikaelson. Yes, the only things worse than marrying into the family was being born into it. The harsh social standards guaranteed a fucked-up mind state.

"I'm all ears."

"I cheated on Mikael 26 years ago. I felt like you do, tired of being used, having to be the decent woman while other women enjoyed my husband and their own. I used to vent to a friend Mikael and I had in common, a widower named Ansel. He's a beautiful man, handsome, loving, and respectful. One-day Mikael cancelled the dinner plans he had with us, I knew what he was up to as did Ansel, so we decided to go regardless.

It was such a good time. I never remembered having so much fun with a man and after his wife Maryn died giving birth to a still born child, it was rare to see him smile so freely. In a way, we helped each other. When we left the restaurant, I told him I didn't want to go home, he knew that gilded cage was beginning to get the better of me so we went to his home to chat and have a few drinks.

One thing led to another and before either of us knew it we were naked sharing our bodies with each other. Every touch, every kiss, every thrust was heavenly. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. From that day on we continued our affair. It lasted 6 glorious months." Bonnie was on edge frozen in place still holding the bottle of Scotch and serving glasses. The anticipation was palpable.

"What are you saying Esther?" The words were spoken in a shy whisper.

"I broke things off with Ansel when I found out I was pregnant with his children. My eldest, Finn, was born sick, so sick he died a few months after being born. My poor Elijah was cursed as soon as he was born with Mikaelson responsibilities and Kol was born free of that because he is the baby. The twins, Ansel's twins… I just wanted them to have a chance to be raised by a good family so I lied to Mikael saying I had to go away to visit my sick aunt. He didn't protest until he felt threatened by my extended stay.

I wanted to be with Ansel and I knew if I would have told him, he would take me away. I just couldn't do that to Elijah and Kol. They are my babies too and love their father so much. I had my close friend raise the twins. It wasn't like I wanted them to feel neglected… I just thought that perhaps they'd have a better life away from me since Mikael would certainly make our lives miserable.

About a month ago, I found out my friend, Ayana, died. I thought I lost my children forever, I didn't know what my she told them or if they even knew about me at all, but they did. They came to me, such beautiful adults they've become. My daughter is a gorgeous blonde with the presence of an angel and my son is a handsome passionate man with the soul of an artist. I was overcome with emotion, but I didn't know what to do. They are both intelligent and have found employment and live in a rather sketchy neighborhood in Brooklyn. I hate them living there, they are my babies."

Esther's sobs shook the brunette to the core. She placed the glasses and scotch on the desk and kneeled to comfort the woman in front of her. "What do you need from me? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I'm telling Elijah the truth today and I need you to convince him to let his siblings stay here. I would ask Ansel, but he is outside of the country doing business with the Salvatores. They won't be back until next month." Her tear brimmed bottomless eyes were pleading to the caramel beauty.

"Esther, Elijah doesn't respect a thing I say. How can I convince him?" Bonnie was at a loss. She wanted to help the woman in front of her yet didn't know how.

"Please, Bonnie, make him an offer he can't refuse." The brown-haired writer replied with a scoff.

"He has no problem refusing me… its other women he can't refuse." As the words left her lips, an idea struck.

"Esther, I have a plan. Leave it all to me. In the meantime, I need you to put together any money you are entitled to. I have been depositing my monthly allowance for the last two years into a private account. I fully intend on leaving this horrible life behind me. If you are willing, it can be a new beginning for the two of us." Bonnie smiled.

"Sweetheart… I think you mean the four of us." Esther responded to her smile.

The Mikaelson Tower is tall, standing over 60 story's high with dark tinted glass and Old Norse lettering outlined in crimson. Though many couldn't understand the lettering, the brand was well known domestically and internationally. It's been a few years since she visited her husband's workplace so when the lobby staff recognized her, she was pleasantly surprised.

Once she reached the elevator that goes up to floors 41-60, she pressed the button to bring her to the top floor. The ride was uneventful, several people entered and exited the elevator car sparing her glances and whispering to one another. Gathering her thoughts, she straightened out her tight pin stripped pencil skirt that reached mid-thigh long enough to cover the straps of her garter but short enough to leave little to the imagination. Her fitted bustier was hidden underneath the tailored matching suit jacket that reached her hip. The black stilettos with red bottoms, nude lipstick, winged black liner and wild long curly hair made her look like a man eater. This was exactly how she wanted him to see her. She wanted to make sure he was completely out of his element when he saw her.

When she reached the 60th floor the entire office halted. Some looked at her with envy, but most with lust. She immediately recognized one of Elijah's good friends, Vincent Griffith, who was approaching her most likely to stall her before she entered her darling husband's office.

The tall lean handsome black man's mocha eyes admired her lustfully. _I still don't get why he cheats on her? If Elijah wasn't my friend, I would have her for myself._ Bonnie remained oblivious to the charming man's thoughts.

"Hello Vincent. Would you mind letting me through? I need to speak to Mr. Mikaelson." Vincent was caught off guard at her use of formal name for her husband then quickly decided it was none of his business.

"Ummm… Sure Bonnie, go ahead." She was about to pass by him until she felt his large hand on her wrist. She looked up at him in question.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that it was good seeing you and I'm sure every male and some women would be overjoyed if you appeared more often. You have always been fascinating and beautiful." Once he caught sight of the frown on her face, he let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line."

Her eyes soften with his words. "You are too kind." was all she said as she walked away.

It was hard to stay composed; not knowing what awaits on the other side of the door and how she may react made bile build up in her throat. The nerves were getting the best of her. _Be strong! No backing down now or we'll end up like Esther._

Courage returned to her like an old lover emboldened with purpose. _Here goes nothing,_ she took a breath and tried to turn the door knob only to find it locked. _Of course, Elijah isn't stupid._

"Fuck!" She mumbled.

Originally, she thought she'd barge into his office finding him busy with one of his women, take a quick snap shot, and then there'd be leverage enough to negotiate with Elijah. How naïve of her to think he'd fail to lock the door?

In reality, she was banking on the woman inside purposely leaving the door unlocked in hopes of severing their relationship and wanting to take her place. Who was she kidding? No one wanted her life when anyone can have her husband. It was foolish to think otherwise.

She decided the best thing to do was knock, so knock she did. 'Knock, knock'. No sounds came from the room, a normal person would dismiss the thought of any inhabitants but knowing Elijah and his love of privacy, the room was sound proof.

Losing patience, she decided to knock again, this time a bit harder. 'Knock, knock' the office floor was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

An annoyed Bonnie began tapping her foot incessantly. When the door finally opened, a woman who almost looked like she could even be related to Elijah was revealed. Her skirt was wrinkled, and she had failed to re-button her blouse properly. Once she realized who stood before her, she gasped loudly. Her body was blocking the doorway from Elijah's eyes.

"Hayley, are you going to tell me who that is or are you incapable of doing your job properly?" There it was that voice… so sinfully seductive and menacing at the same time. This is exactly why women fawn over him, she was fully aware. Too bad she was no longer under his spell.

Bonnie decided to cut the girl some slack and help her communicate.

"Surely you can find a nicer way to greet your wife." The hurt still lingered on her voice; no matter how prepared she was to actually see it. It still hurt.

Heavy steps approached the door followed by the same rich masculine timbre. "Hayley, get out!"

The poor girl never stood a chance; he practically pushed her out of the office casting her aside as if she were lint tarnishing his expensive suit. His deep mocha pearls twitched slightly noticing his wife's choice of attire.

"Please come in Bonnie." Not even acknowledging his presence or showing any affection, the brown haired writer walked right by him checking for the most suitable place to sit in hopes of finding a surface he hadn't bedded another on.

She looked up at the man she once swore she'd die for. It became so hard to look at him that perfectly sculpted handsome face with his regal nose, tan skin, sensual thin lips, and deep brown moons. He had that five-o clock shadow she loved so much. She remembered when they were dating she'd always run her hands across the stubble on his chin when he'd hold her. That was long ago. His cropped hair was slicked back and perfect. It only made him more alluring.

She forgot how tall he was standing 5 ft. 11 in. His subtly bulky athletic body was visible through his pressed navy button down shirt and black slacks. His rolled-up sleeves and loose tie only added to his sex appeal. Till this day he is still the one the most ruggedly handsome men she has ever met. But she had to remind herself that he wasn't hers, he was public property.

"Where is it safe to sit? You know somewhere unclothed vagina hasn't been on. Who knows what other type of women you sleep with, but bravo on Hayley? Was it? She certainly looks like a class act. At least you know how to satisfy someone." She laughed the pain away. Why should she even bother being sad about a situation she couldn't change? The only thing she could do is sever their already damaged bond.

Elijah took a moment to admire his wife. She looked incredibly sexy in her outfit, however going out like that in public will reflect poorly on his image. He needed her to realize being his wife was a position of respect and honor he only choose to give to her rather than have her as a whore with his other mistresses. He even waited until they got married to take her for the first time. Waiting is something he did for no one but her.

He grabbed her arm a bit too rough pulling her close enough to whisper lethally. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Yanking her arm out of his hand, she shot him a murderous look.

"I didn't come here to discuss what I am wearing. I came here to tell you we will have some relatives of yours staying in the house. Your mother will tell you more about it, but you are not to deny her request. Also, within the next month I want those divorce papers signed. In exchange for all of this I will not go to Barbara Walters or Oprah and discuss my husband's extramarital affairs, how he never comes home at night while I remain unloved and orgasm less bringing shame on the entire Mikaelson lineage." She was challenging him, and she knew that what she just proposed was risky. He may very well attempt to destroy her in any way he could. The man is a fighter for his own cause after all.

"So, you are bossing me around now? How many times must I tell you that decent women don't get pleasure from sex? That is what whores do. All those women you are complaining about are whores. Stop trying to be like them." Letting his fury take over, Elijah marched towards his wife pinning her to the empty space between a large Malangana equilibrium bookcase and the door, his face, their proximity, he was too close to her, she couldn't let him touch her after he just did 'God knows what?' with another woman!

"Don't you dare kiss me!" She hissed.

He took her threat and met it by forcing his lips on her, trying to claim back what he'd already lost. In many ways he knew he was wrong, he knew she deserved the man he could be. The man that would live outside of his family's standards for women, control, & respect.

He honestly didn't know if he could ever stop sleeping with other women. Then again, he was raised never to please the woman he loves, the only one he ever wanted to keep. The kiss felt like a good idea except she wasn't responding. No ardor was left in her. Too many nights were spent alone waiting for his arrival throwing out cold food. Too consumed by depression, she could barely keep food down. She desperately tried to hold on to any semblance of the woman she once was; he broke her and now she was building herself back up.

He was as cruel as she was beautiful, it's fucked up but that's how he was programmed. It didn't register at first but once he felt the sting, he knew what happened.

The fuming viridian eyed writer smacked him with all her might. "How dare you? That same disgusting mouth you kissed me was being used on that slut that just left the office.

Her meekness showed that she actually knows about me and didn't want to get caught! Hell, everyone here knows I am still your wife! Why won't you divorce me? Do you think so little of me that you insist on making me suffer, on giving me a loveless passionless marriage? Why Elijah? I didn't sign up for this, this isn't how it was supposed to be, how you told me it would be.

Loving you was slowly killing me and I have no intention of dying!" Her words started fierce, full of conviction and ended in chocked sobs diving in to a decrescendo until it was stuck at pianissimo.

He wanted to comfort her, he wanted another chance to do things the right way, but he didn't dare to ask. Hurting the woman, you love the most can create a reflecting gaping hole, the moon looking at the ocean examining itself marveling at their likeness.

"I'm sorry" was barely audible but loud enough for glimmering viridian eyes to lock into the depths of endless mocha pools. She wished she could inhale the scent of the man she knew to never say "sorry" in his apologetic form, she hadn't ever seen him look so sexy though she would never admit it.

The bittersweet truth was, he will never change. "I should go." She whispered.

Before she left, her head tilted towards him allowing her confidence to return like an estranged friend with open arms. "Keep an open mind when you speak with your mother and try to empathize with her. Oh, and I may not have anyone proposing marriage to me but since I've walked in, this entire floor has been giving me 'Fuck me' eyes… men and women. If you don't believe me, watch when I walk out from your office. I only noticed when I spoke to Vincent and it makes me wonder if that happens often.

By the way, until you divorce me, I will be like you and get pleasure from whom I see fit. Let's see if you like when the shoe is on the other foot!" She left without looking back leaving her husband angered by the plethora of lascivious looks directed towards his woman.

In a way, he knew it was sick, the way he loved her. The mere thought of someone else having her was too much to bear. He couldn't let that happen, he had a month to think of some way to keep his wife and his family. Picturing life without either was impossible. Maybe he's selfish, but at that moment he didn't give a damn.

Maintaining his cool was something he got used to. The entire reason Mikaelson family exercised control the way they did was because it was the only effective way the ancestors found to quell the Mikaelson curse of anger. If an Mikaelson became overly passionate about their mate, they would no doubt want to kill anyone who so much as looks at them. They would be too entranced by their obsession to be productive. This was a generational curse they were punished with.

Elijah fucked up by marrying someone he was deeply in love with knowing he didn't know how to love her back. His instinct was to go pummel Vincent. Bonnie's insinuation was obvious. He flirted, and she felt empowered. Her empowerment didn't bother him. His subordinates' flirtations did. He couldn't help feeling mocked for his foolishness as he knew that a man daring to flirt with what's his knows he isn't taking proper care of the rare gem in his possession.

Bonnie jumped into her Roadster feeling a lot better about herself, the crying she did during the elevator ride lifted some of the burdens laying heavy on her heart. She then decided to distract herself by calling Esther to give her the news.

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello, Bonnie is that you darling? How did it go?"

"Yes, it's me. I spoke to Elijah and didn't give him a choice. You still have to talk to him but tell the twins to come bring their belongings today. If they need movers, I can have the house staff go and assist."

"Oh darling, I'm at lunch with my precious babies right now! I don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me by being understanding and supportive of my divorce. I mentioned it to Elijah again, but he is still resisting."

There was silence on the line that lasted what felt like hours but in reality only a few seconds lapsed.

"He's my son and I love him with ever bone in my body, but as a woman, I understand."

"Text me the time they will arrive. Elijah hasn't come home in a week, so I doubt he will be home."

"Ok sweetheart."

The line disconnected from there.

Bonnie found she needed new energy and decided to put on "This Love" by Maroon 5 and treated herself to Zumba and Victoria's Secret in that order.

It was around seven when she arrived home. Her energy levels were at an ultimate high and her new hairstyle made her feel beautiful. Her caramel locks were still there minus about ten inches. She cut the hair she took so long in growing and felt an oppressive energy being lifted from her shoulders. The changed to a beautiful straight bob parted at an angle to rest over her right eyes giving her a sultry look. Her hair was cut chin length beautifully framing her forehead and cheekbones.

High off the illusion of freedom and addicted to change, she decided to get a tattoo. It was simple and rested exactly where her heart is on her back. She had the artist tattoo a grey scaled heart busting through the broken chain links. Linked hand cuffs blocked the front of the heart.

The needle biting into her skin caused her to scream. Tears poured out of her eyes, the artist got worried and asked if she wanted to stop. She offered him a brilliant smile through her teary eyes and told him not to worry about her. The pain was so liberating she mistook herself for a masochist briefly.

After advising ensuring the maids have made the proper accommodations for Elijah's half-brother and sister's arrival and setting the dinner menu, Bonnie took a long bath getting lost in the beautiful world of lavender, and vanilla.

She fantasized that her scent alone would drive a man to insurmountable measures of lust. It would intoxicate him to a point that he'd be driven solely to please her without reservation. The doorbell rang, and she chastised herself for not being mindful of time. Drying herself off she threw on a lacey white bra and matching boy shorts throwing a halter tied sarong over her undergarments and slipping into her jeweled sandals she raced down the stairs to greet her company.

Seeing Nik at the door holding luggage was not what she expected when she agreed to this. He oozed sex appeal in his charcoal leather jacket, off-white henley, ripped blue jeans, and leather black biking boots. His blonde curls were as unruly as ever barely concealing his vibrant blue eyes. Between his height, face, demeanor and sinfully herculean body, he was a walking orgasm.

She stood frozen on top of the stairs with her eyes locked on the front door attracting the stormy blue eyes like a magnet. When their eyes met his expression went from surprised to sensual in a matter of minutes. Her heart began to palpitate, the air grew much thicker, the sheer aura that was radiating from his body was restraining her movement pinning her legs in the exact spot she was in.

It took a moment for her to realize he was walking towards her, without thinking, she met him half way. "Nik, what are you doing here?" her shaky voice reached soothed his built-up anger yet he still ignored her question.

"You mean to tell me someone related to me is the one who neglects you? Tell me Bonnie, is this a good idea? I haven't even met this half-brother of mine and I can already see myself beating him to a pulp I don't like jesters and this man is most certainly a fool." Goosebumps covered her flushed caramel skin reacting to his words. His was the fire to melt her ice.

Predatorily he inched closer and closer until their arms touched. His cinnamon scented breath fanned the back of her ear causing her to breath to become staccato. The alluringly deep voice vibrated into her ear canal shaking her spine making her entire body feel wonderfully weak and aware. "The room, show me to my room."

Fear and anticipation were coiling in her stomach. _This is a bad idea. I shouldn't be doing this._

"Bonnie" He said huskily. "Show me the room before I show you how to properly use all these random linen closets and bathrooms."

Her breath hitched feeling how incredibly wet her panties became reacting to his words. She couldn't prevent herself from being affected by him. Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and walked him towards the guest room hall directing him to a magnificent studio suite the size of a large luxury apartment. The California king four post bed in the center of the room was the first thing the pale iridescent blue eyed man saw.

He closed the door locking it behind him and proceeded to pick the confused brunette up effectively tossing her on the bed as he climbed on top of her removing his henley leaving his amazing defined chest and abs. Several scars were visible on his beautifully masculine skin. _Elijah's sexiness must come from Esther because Nik is mouthwatering. Oh my god! Elijah! I can't do this! What if he decides to come home tonight? Even if he's cheating on me, it doesn't mean I have to stoop to his level._

Her thoughts were interrupted and quickly forgotten when she felt his wet muscle making circles around her inner thigh. "Mmmmm…." The sensation alone was electrifying unlike anything she's ever felt before. She knew that she should stop him, but finally having what she wants made all rational thought escape her.

"You smell divine and you look beautiful, though you didn't need to change your look. You were already gorgeous." His plump lips vibrated closer and closer to her folds his fine regal nose pressed against her protuberance and had her thrashing from side to side. He inhaled her scent feeling intoxicated. "I would have kissed your first, but the aroma of your arousal was calling me. I've been dreaming about these lips…" his fingers grazed her folds. "…since the other night. They were just calling me, begging for my attention."

Bonnie was convinced that the man on top of her is a warlock of some sort. His words, tone, face, body, touch is absolutely mesmerizing. He slid off her lacey boy short leaving hot kisses down each of her legs in the process. Her whimpers were music to his ears, but he wanted to really make her moan.

Having his tongue flicking her button as he inserted a finger into her core transported her to another dimension. The pleasure was incredible her entire body became hypersensitive to the slightest touch. "Oh my god" Heavy pants echoed throughout the suite.

Nik was silently thanking whatever deity that allowed him to feed his growing addiction for the sweet caramel body he was currently devouring. Since he met her, she hasn't left his mind. Friday seemed too far away though it was only two days ago. Seeing her again, knowing he'd be close enough to touch her was enough for him to tolerate the foul man that chose to cheat on her… his own brother.

Her thighs began to lock his head in place rolling her hips to gain more friction against his tongue and the divine stubble on his chin. Though he enjoyed her enthusiasm, he felt the need to dominate her entirely. Flipping her on her stomach and bringing her knees up giving him an excellent view of her glorious rounded firm ass, he spread her cheeks apart allowing his breath to ghost over her anus and folds.

The pucker hole immediately reacted by pulsating. His tongue teasingly traced around it as his free arm locked her knee in place as the connecting hand rubbed her clit. The room felt like it was spinning. Her throat was dry and raw unable to control the groans coming out of her. _Who is this woman?_ She couldn't even recognize her own voice.

"Ahhh…. God that feels amazing!"

He could savor her for days without getting tired or growing bored. Between her scent, reactions, moans, and delicious flavor he was going quickly from addicted to obsessed.

Knots formed in the brunette's stomach, the feeling was so foreign she didn't know how to react causing her entire body to tense up biting down on her lip hard trying to muffle her coital noises and bruising her lip in the process. Nik immediately took notice. A hand coated with her essence began to rub soothing circles on her flat smooth abdomen. "Tell me what's wrong." His lips vibrating against her labia made her eyes to roll back.

"I don't know what I am feeling or how to react." She moaned out the words. He was basking in her sweet melodious pleasantries.

"Don't think, just let go." Slippery fleshy noises filled the room as his fingers continued to thrust deep into her sex increasing the speed by the second. She couldn't take it anymore, she was losing the miniscule of composure she had left. "Ooooo….. N..ii..k… I think I'm… she couldn't complete her sentence for as soon as the words passed her bruised lips the tall sapphire eyed man added another finger using his other hand to increase the invigorating friction he was creating on her button while still using his tongue plunging it into her puckered hole.

The fireworks clouding her vision mirrored the explosion she felt being released from her core. Letting out a loud scream, her essence sprayed all over the expensive silk sheets, his hands and chest. Her body collapsed on the bed, her face flushed embarrassed by the mess she made.

Her lust filled eyes locked with Nik's. Both parties panted as if they just ran a marathon, he wanted her… badly! Yet he couldn't bring himself to take her… it wasn't the right moment. He simply wanted to make her feel sexy. By the look in her eyes he could tell his mission was accomplished.

The meek expression from her rose tinted cheeks and shy green eyes peeking through dark thick lashes was just too cute for him. "Don't worry, this is what I wanted to happen, this…" he showed her how his arms were covered in her juices and began to lick it off. "… Means I was effective in my task and my goodness, such divine flavor."

A confused look graced her beautiful face. She shyly asked, "What about you?"

He gave her a boyish smile and began to crawl on top of her. Through the denim of his jeans she could feel his throbbing thick length. If it were up to her, he'd be deep inside her by now and because he wasn't, insecurities showed its ugly face. He could tell by her expression that she questioned his actions.

Grabbing her face, he locked eyes with her getting lost in the hazy forest green pools of the enchanting creature he was quickly becoming attached to. In a furious eruption of passion, their lips met. She tasted herself on his mouth, it was amazingly erotic. She never felt more alive and now she only wanted more.

The sound of the front door slamming shut interrupted their bliss. Both of them scrambled to become decent again. "Shit! I think Elijah actually came home… Oh my god! He's going to be furious. Who knows what he'll do?" The words alarmed Nik.

"Has he ever hit you?" She froze in her place. "Tell me right now Bonnie."

Shaking her head, she replied "Elijah neglects me, is possessive and inconsiderate but he would never hit me. Please, don't think the worst of him. Deep down he's a good man. He's just not a good husband." Tears began to trail her cheeks. "I have to go. By the way you room is the one across from this one." She ran out the room into the bathroom making herself more presentable to eat with her husband, sister in law and new potential lover.

Elijah was furious after meeting with his mother. What type of woman goes outside of her marriage and has a love child? Didn't she know her place? The entire situation was unacceptable. It was only because he was already on thin ice with his wife that he allowed his half-brother and sister (the mere thought disgusted him) to stay in his home.

He got home for the first time in a week and noticed his staff was still making preparation to his siblings Nik and Rebekah's (What type of name is that?) rooms. He could care less for their comfort; the clock was ticking, and they had no more than three months to get their shit together and get the hell out of his life.

As he approached his front door, he was met with a pretty but nervous blonde woman. She had straight silky hair, curvy figure, peachy skin covered in light freckles, serene blue eyes, and pouty lips. He nearly smiled before he caught himself. "Rebekah, I suppose?" Elijah spoke coolly.

The woman paused and faced him. "Yes, I am Rebekah. I think Nik made it here before me, but I didn't want to just barge in." She laughed nervously. "Are you one of my brothers?" The blonde looked as though she was trying to contain her excitement. To her disappointment, Elijah did not share her enthusiasm. When she went to give him a hug, he frigidly dodged her. "I'm not the affectionate sort." was the only explanation he offered. Rebekah simply followed Elijah inside the house.

When he saw his beautiful wife coming down the stairs wrapped in a gold sarong he couldn't help but think she looked like a Grecian goddess capable leaving a multitude on awe of her ethereal beauty. He of course noticed the change in her look which would normally piss him off. She knew that he wanted her to keep her hair long, he always felt that women should have beautiful flowy long hair and though Bonnie is a woman of color, the care put into her hair throughout her life kept it luscious. He loved every feature of her body but her hair, has always been his favorite. Her cutting it made him feel like Samson when Delilah cut his hair and source of strength off. He felt that she should have asked permission, but he knew she was slipping through his fingers and he simply didn't know how to hold on.

Much to his dismay, Bonnie ran to Rebekah and wrapped her in a warm embrace before even acknowledging him. "You must be Rebekah? I'm so excited to have you here!" Her smile was vibrant and caught Rebekah off guard. There's a stark contrast between Elijah and Bonnie where affection is involved. Bonnie somehow gave the woman exactly what she needed. Rebekah allowed herself to exhale and for once since Ayana's death, feel home. Her and Nik had always been alone, but knowing that they have family means everything to Rebekah.

"Yes, you can call me Bex if you'd like." Bonnie gushed. "I love you already. I have set up the most amazing room in the house for you. We can stay up late, go shopping, have a sleepover in your room…" Bonnie was interrupted by Elijah. "Bonnie contain yourself. You are not a child and I'm sure Rebekah would like to be able to settle in before you smother her with your absurdities." Rebekah did not appreciate the tone Elijah was using with Bonnie. "Lucky for us, I tend to absurd things!" She turned to face Bonnie and gave her back to Elijah. "Everything you said sounds lovely!" Bonnie felt warm inside. "Greta, please have the guys help Bex with her things and show her to her room."

"Elijah, your brother is upstairs settling into his room. Here, I'll take your things. Please wash up for dinner." After handing over his briefcase and jacket, he grabbed his wife giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Noticing the clammy cool skin, he came in contact with he became concerned. "Are you sick?" grazing his lips on her forehead, he checked for a temperature.

"No Elijah I'm fine. I just washed my face is all. Be ready for dinner in five minutes."

Dinner was tense to say the least. Elijah stared his brother down as if he were trying to figure out how he could kill the long-lost sibling off with his eyes alone. What pissed him off even more was the fact that he was openly flirting with HIS wife and she was being receptive. Rebekah seemed to enjoy his discomfort, but he quickly dismissed her knowing he didn't need to worry about her trying to put the moves on his wife. He did not like the situation one bit. He felt the need to make sure his little brother knew who the king of the castle was so once dinner was done Elijah bid his sister and wife a good night and asked his brother to accompany him to his study for bourbon and cigars.

With the glasses filled and cohibas lit the two brothers stared each other down. Elijah was not one to beat around the bush and because of that he broke the silence.

"I did this as a favor to MY mother. You and your sister only have three months before your welcome is over. During that time, I expect you to respect my home, no drugs or women in the house that's what hotels are for and since you have a job I'm sure you can afford to accommodate my request.

Most importantly, stay away from my wife! I saw the way you were drooling over her, flirting shamelessly and I will not have that. She is off limits and most of all she is MINE! If you touch her, I will make you regret it. If you can remember that, I may be able to tolerate you." The menacing vibe oozing off of Elijah would normally be suffocating to others, but Nik couldn't help but scoff at his audacity.

He is not one to back down and Elijah will soon learn that.

"I only need a month. I don't do drugs and I wouldn't bring a woman to my older brother's house knowing how lecherous he is.

As for your 'wife'…" he used air quotes "…I imagine if you took care of her needs and was more attentive she would be happy. Have you even noticed she doesn't wear her wedding ring? I bet you didn't because you apparently have your head stuck up your ass!

You wouldn't have to tell me she is yours if you were doing your job so don't get mad at me for making her feel beautiful. Your superiority complex is laughable; a man who doesn't recognize a woman's worth is scum.

Oh, and I apologize but I am in her class which means I will be spending a lot of time with her. Deal with it! After all you are the man who is married to such an exquisite masterpiece who gets off of work late in the night in a questionable part of town to drive home alone unprotected only to get home to an empty house.

It's obvious the two of you are estranged so before you lecture me, evaluate yourself brother!" His cold words stirred something inside of Elijah, part of it was rage and the other part he wasn't sure of. He would not let this outsider get the last word though.

Elijah stood up grabbing Nik by his t shirt. "Bonnie is MINE and mine alone. Don't forget that; she will never be yours." He practically threw Nik back on the plush leather chair before he left his study.

He didn't want to admit it, but his brother's presence troubled him, and his words even made him warier. It was time to evaluate his treatment of his wife. He simply couldn't allow himself to lose Bonnie to a lesser version of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your continuous support! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's a little racy.

Rated:M/MA Reader discretion is advised.

Chapter 3: Unsettling Feelings

How dare that bastard even try to insinuate he could take better care of Bonnie than her own husband? Who the fuck does he think he is? Elijah needed to blow off steam and figure out a way to keep his wife from leaving, he could see in her eyes that the love was still there, but it was fading and the presence of another attractive man in the house paying her the attention that he has never given.

When he first met Bonnie, she was 11 years old and had a crush on her best friend, Damon Salvatore. The crazy black-haired, silver-blue eyed boy and the caramel skinned tomboy dated for a few months before Katherina Petrova moved to town and took all his attention away from Bonnie. Bonnie was heartbroken, for the longest she ignored his attempts to reconcile with her. It took Stefan locking them in the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house vowing to keep them locked in until they sorted out their differences, to come to terms with what happened. Their friendship survived, but it became strained. The strain pushed her to cleave to the Mikaelson family. Damon and Stefan would always be her friends, but after she befriended Kol and caught Elijah's attention, their friendship became a bit more distant.

Elijah found her to be the only girl aside from his mother that he could tolerate. He became close with her as well, but he never viewed as a friend that would have too many limitations. He has always been a calculated man and seen his goals through. One brilliant smile from Bonnie and he knew that his goal was to be the only one to have her. From the moment he met her he knew she was too precious to let go.

It became unbearable once they started high school Bonnie stopped drowning her petite developing body in baggy clothes and started wearing miniskirts, tight tops, and fitted jeans. She would actually take the time to style her hair. She drew the line when it came to make up not that she needed it. Her skin always maintained a sun kissed glow highlighting her caramel tone.

There were many who wanted a taste of the brunette, hell Elijah would watch her daily swaying her hips in her form fitting clothes as if she were taunting him to make a move. He remembered how his fingers would itch to touch her. In the boy's locker room, he would hear boys fantasize about different lewd wanted to perform on her and how well she'd perform, this started many fights for the Mikaelson brothers and the Salvatore brother as well. They were very protective of Bonnie and her virtue.

It was in the middle of their sophomore year of high school when Elijah finally decided to claim Bonnie for himself. He'd just finished gym class and went to take a shower when he heard a few guys talking. Hearing Bonnie's name prompted him to eavesdrop.

"She's sexy and I heard she's still a virgin! I'm taking her to the movies tonight! Just you wait, after a few more dates I'll have her right where I want her and then I'll pluck that little flower in every way I can."

It took Elijah no time to throw on his boxer briefs, pin the idiot to the locker, and beat him until he agreed to stand Bonnie up. The coward complied with his request after all, Elijah Mikaelson had a reputation for being someone you don't cross.

Elijah rescued Bonnie from being stood up; that was the day their courtship began. It took three months before their relationship became exclusive. Two years later, they got engaged.

When Elijah was ready to propose, he consulted his father. The Mikaelson family tradition required get approval from the patriarch before marrying.

The day he approached his father to get approval, he was reminded of what is expected of a woman entering the family. To take a wife is to put that woman in a position of power. The image of the family is everything. Choosing a woman is not something that should be done without careful consideration. Bonnie didn't come from money, so their union would not be a favorable one. Arranged marriages were common in the Mikaelson family even in the present day. Suitable matches were usually and stepping stones in their ascension in power. Mikael had a great deal of respect and confidence in Elijah. His eldest son has always been wise and mindful of his obligations, which is why Mikael allowed him this one indulgence.

Mikael's exact words to Elijah were:

"A wife is meant to bear children, maintain the family image, be hospitable, raise the family, and tend to her husband's need as a docile submissive woman. Loving a woman and have pleasurable relations with that woman can cloud your judgement. Couple with your wife with the sole purpose of producing heirs. If you need enjoyment, all you need to do is pick up a mistress or two and use them for that. Only a shameless woman seeks sex for pleasure and that is precisely the type of woman you are not to marry."

Reflecting on how he came to be this way towards Bonnie he couldn't help but feel resentment towards his father. This is the way things are but with divorce papers served, he felt the need to change his strategy especially after finding out his mother was not happy and even stepped out of the marriage and impregnated with his offspring. Was he always wearing rose colored glasses? Or was is simply that he didn't care enough to pay attention?

How could he fail to see how forced every smile his mother would give his father really was? The mere thought of Bonnie doing the same made his head explode and his blood boil in anger. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. He would go for broke if he need to and this new brother of his would have to back the fuck off.

After the chat he shared with his younger brother, Elijah decided to go have a talk with his wife. The breathtaking image he was met with upon entering his room was something he wasn't prepared for… his freshly bathed wife was slipping on a pair of black silk shorts through her soft caramel legs. _When did she get that tattoo?_

He looked at the soft outline of the bloody heart and broken chain links across each side was oddly mesmerizing. Elijah did not like his wife marking her body. This rebellion of hers excited and frustrated him. It was evident there was not much detail put into the artistic aspect, then again Bonnie has always loved things to be unconventional. The overall symbolism and the caramel canvas it marked made him long to touch her.

She unwrapped her hair and shook it loose allowing her silky tresses to caress her face. He noticed she didn't bother putting a top on. Instead she attempted to apply some Aquaphor on her tattoo but found that her arms did not have the reach. Elijah seized the opportunity. He stealthily approached his wife.

"Bonnie" he whispered huskily.

When their eyes met, he halted. The hurt in her watery eyes pained him. Instinctively she covered her exposed form; a rose tint graced her high cheekbones. Then, unexpectedly, she began laughing maniacally.

"I don't know why I bother trying to cover up when you obviously don't even want me. I'm such an idiot and after what I saw today even if you tried to touch me I wouldn't let you." She broke eye contact with him and tucked herself into bed.

With the gold Egyptian cotton sheets wrapped around her body Elijah hesitantly joined his wife in bed. His hand reached out to her grazing her shoulder. The reddened skin on her back glimmered from the ointment she placed on it to heal. His finger traced the outline of her ink.

"Is everything really over between us? Surely I can give you the marriage you desire, Bonnie?"

She turned her tear streaked face towards him. "Elijah, I don't know anymore. Can you even change? Would you give up the Mikaelson way for me?"

The rasp in her voice made his heart clench. "I do love you and I love my family as well. I don't want to lose you."

His words didn't reach her. The only thing she could focus on was the word "I" that kept coming out of his mouth. She sat up abruptly glaring at her husband.

"That's the problem, everything that just came out of your mouth was about you. Don't you think about me at all and how what you do affects me? You are so damn selfish!"

She couldn't look at him anymore, it was all too much for her. Instead she turned around with her back facing him and tried her best to fall asleep. His hand once again to traced her shoulder.

"Did it hurt? The tattoo?"

"It was nothing compared to the pain you've inflicted on me."

He knew she was right, he couldn't face her anymore. Running his hand through his mocha locks, he decided to leave her alone for the time being. He needed a cold shower, even with the nature of their conversation she still affected him. She is beautiful, he's always thought so.

By the time Bonnie woke up at 7:00 am she was met with an empty bed; something she has regrettably gotten used to. Any ideals of her husband changing were gone and replaced with the need for restitution. If he wouldn't change, she would.

She greeted the house staff asking of the whereabouts of her houseguest and was told Nik was ready for work by 5:00 am and Rebekah was still in bed sleeping in for her day off. Not wanting to impose, he made breakfast leaving some for her in the oven.

An excited brunette sprinted towards the kitchen in her bathrobe practically yanking the oven open to see what was left for her. To her pleasure, he made her strawberry and mascarpone filled crepes with turkey sausage links. It was wrapped up and had a single tuberose along with a note:

My apologies for not being here when you woke up, but a man has to earn a living.

You didn't eat much at dinner last night. Please eat the breakfast I cooked for you in its entirety.

(Add freshly whipped cream to the crepes, it's stored in the icebox.)

Be ready for me later love.

-Nik

Her heart jumped at the gesture feeling something she thought she'd never feel again, appreciation, little things like this made her incredibly happy. She grabbed the plate and sat at the small table where the help usually ate. Greta was shocked to see her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, I could have set the formal table for you! You shouldn't lower yourself."

Bonnie's eyes turned into slits at Greta's statement. "You aren't beneath me, I just happen to be your employer. Don't ever say something like that again. Have you had breakfast?"

She noticed the blush on her maid's cheeks. "Well, Mr. Nik asked where things were this morning and since I helped him find them he offered me some food. He said the crepes were special for you, but we had eggs benedict and sausages."

The brunette couldn't help but giggle at her maid's antics. She looked like a school girl with a crush. "He's quite charming, isn't he?"

Greta shyly nodded.

"Well then, bring yourself a plate and I will share a small piece of this heavenly meal. Did he really cook this himself?"

"Yes Miss. He was quite comfortable in the kitchen, then again, he said that is his occupation. He's a chef for a catering company that handles all the large events in the area."

"Now that is interesting."

The day went by quickly. Bonnie spent her time shopping and getting to know Rebekah. It felt good to have someone to talk to. Bonnie never had a lot of lady friends apart from Caroline. Her friendship with Caroline is often taxing, which is why she found the ease of being around Rebekah refreshing. Her sister in law reminded her a lot of Kol. Where Elijah is more reserved, Kol is vivacious. Rebekah seems like a pure soul and the girl knows how to have fun. It had been too long since Bonnie enjoyed someone's company without feeling oppressed by her marriage. As the sun began to set the roar of Nik's 1953 BMW R25 alerted the brunette writer of his arrival.

He was about to ring the doorbell when it was opened for him. Bonnie dressed in leather leggings and an off-shoulder loose gray top met him at the door throwing her arms around his neck. Bonnie felt extremely light and giddy after her day with Rebekah and Nik cooking for her meant a lot.

"Thank you! That was the sweetest thing any man has ever done for me in a very long time." Her aroma was driving him mad.

He couldn't stop himself from saying "Then you have been around the wrong man love."

Her smile faltered slightly. The words hit to close to home, the words were her home. He noticed her change in demeanor as she unwrapped her arms from his body.

"Bonnie, you know I didn't mean that to offend you." Wanting to change the subject he asked "Do you want to go for a ride with me? You are dressed for it and the weather is perfect."

She didn't hesitate in accepting the offer. Activities full of adrenaline always piqued her interest, she just wanted to feel free.

"Good, there's somewhere I want to take you. You can use my helmet."

He pulled her outside, picked her up, and placed her on the bike. Her open legs made his member throb slightly. "You look so inviting like this. I wonder how you'd feel naked with me inside of you whilst the bikes hums with life."

Her panties moistened with each word picturing the erotic images he painted. The way he spoke with his smooth British accent had her swooning. She couldn't help but wonder if Elijah spoke like that to anyone, but as soon as the thought entered her mind, she pushed it aside.

The sapphire eyed man placed his helmet on her head securing it for her safety and mounted the bike. The powerful engine did indeed create pleasurable vibrations onto the seat, though there wasn't much time to dwell on it as he took off zipping through the streets and on to the FDR.

It took about 30 minutes before they reached downtown Manhattan's very own Aire Ancient Baths. Bonnie never knew the place existed.

"Are you sure we're at the right place? It seems kind of deserted." Nik's perfectly plump lips turned up slightly. "Don't worry, this place is usually open until 11:00 PM, but the owner is an old chum of mine. He did me the favor of closing a little early, so we have the place to ourselves."

"Ohhh." She was stunned by his resourcefulness.

He guided her through the beautifully lit lobby. The dimmed lights created a warm ambiance as it bounces off the cobblestoned walls. A combination of intoxicating scents wafted her nose as she walked through the candle lit corridor. At first glance, the trek seemed a bit eerie but as they went on, she found breathtaking marble columns, high vaulted ceilings, and what looked like several rooms with celestial baths. Nik let her to a room all the way in the back of the building.

"Did you eat dinner when you went out with Bex?" Her stomach decided to answer for her by growling. She felt embarrassed and he found her to be charming. "I suppose that answers my question." He opened to door to the room where she found a gold oversized pillow with a picnic basket on top. Several pillows in different shades of bronze were around the larger pillow. Bonnie's heart beat harshly against her chest in shock.

"You seriously planned this?!" The brunette felt giddy, this was too good to be true and though that thought was unsettling she pushed it away to embrace the present.

"Of course, I did. I hope you aren't the salad eating type, I'm not too fond of women who starve themselves." He opened the basket and moved it aside revealing a succulent variety of platters. "I made a Kobe sirloin with bittersweet chocolate rub, cocoa braised oxtail impanato, parmesan pudding, and mashed potato swirls. I brought my favorite aged Chianti and for dessert…" He locked eyes with hers and licked his lips. "… I have something special planned."

The menu made her mouth water. She wasn't prepared to be blindfolded and fed in perfect portions allowing her to taste each unique flavor without making her taste buds go on overdrive. He didn't want her to get too full, that would get in the way of the other activities he had in store. He removed her blindfold once he was done feeding her.

"That was amazing! Everything was so rich and complemented each other perfectly." She took a sip of her wine feeling drunk off life. It was such an incredible experience for her, she simply didn't want the night to end.

Obscure cobalt eyes admired the beauty in front of him, free and full of joy. _She certainly is a marvel._

"Come on, it's time for dessert." He held out his hand for her and she gladly accepted not questioning where they were going, she allowed herself to happily embrace the unknown.

"Did you know that in ancient times, bathing was a privilege only truly afforded to the wealthy? The poor had to bathe in rivers or try to build poor bathhouses outside of their homes if they could irrigate correctly. It was later when the Romans made bath houses a social event. The wealthy would get together and scheme on how they'd make more money or who their next conquest would be. They had private rooms for their sordid affairs." He smirked.

Nik brought her to a glorious room with three different pools and a table at the end that stood next to a shelf that held many different items. He touched the water of each pool to make sure they were set the correct temperatures. "Take off your clothes." Bonnie was startled by his commanding tone. It excited and scared her. "I'm… Ummm… Whaatt…." The words were escaping her as she watched Nik begin to strip.

Starting with his leather jacket, Nik removed each layer of clothes leaving only his boxers briefs. Bonnie eyed him hungrily. Every fine line defining his alabaster chest would make even the hottest male models jealous. He didn't have any chest hair only a small happy trail that disappeared in the waist band of his boxers.

Unlike Elijah, Nik didn't have that defining V shape on his pelvic muscles, yet his body overall was magnificently muscular showing that he took very special care of himself. Bonnie felt her throat go dry as she watched him strip, it was another reminder of what she was missing in her marriage. She didn't want to think of _him_ at this moment, no right now was about dessert.

"Don't worry love, I won't do anything you don't want me to." Bonnie nodded and took a breath. Clumsily she removed her garments leaving her lace cheeky and matching bra on. Nik took her hand and lifted her on to the table. "I want you to lie face down." He whispered huskily. She felt compelled to do everything he asked. Once she laid down, he unclasped her bra and partially covered her with a towel.

"I can't decide how I like you more. Clothes on or clothes off?" Bonnie sighed contently.

"Right now, it's just you and me. I don't want you thinking about anything other than relaxing and enjoying our time." He applied argon oil on her skin and began to massage every part of her body knowing the exact amount of pressure to apply on each pressure point. She mewled and moaned as he loosened her tight muscles. The experience made her feel things she wasn't sure she could put in words.

"You're awfully quiet. Have I put you to sleep?" His large hands were massaging her toned thighs.

"Mmmm… It's your fault! This feels so good, I can barely think let alone carry a conversation." She replied breathily. Emboldened she turned flipped her body so that her bare chest was in his view.

Her body felt like jelly, she felt a little dizzy, but she was fueled by something else. She reached out to touch his chest dragging her fingers up his neck until she reached his lips. "You've taken such good care of me there has to be something I can do for you." The innocent yet seductive look on her face made him want to bust through his boxer briefs.

He picked her up by the waist and submerged them both in the hot pool. The scent of the jasmine oil he added to the bath before they arrived filled the room.

Picking up the bottle of champagne he left chilling in a bucket besides the pool, he popped the cork. The predatory look on his face filled her with nerves.

"Everything was so good I'm dying to see what's for dessert!" A mischievous smile crossed his face. He was thoroughly enjoying her innocence.

"Well I know my dessert will be quite delicious, yours is to be determined." Bonnie's vibrant doe eyes quickly became clouded with lust longing to be released from the confines of inexperience.

"Don't you need glasses for the champagne?"

He chuckled whilst shaking his head. "No, I'm drinking this off your body. Last time I started from the bottom and this time I'll start from the top."

Her breath hitched as the cool glass bottle touched her lips. "Leave your mouth open."

The tangy bubbly liquid dripped from her lips down her chin to her neck traveling down to the valley of her breasts then disappearing between her naval and the warm bubbling water.

"It drew me the perfect road map." His voice lowered several octaves.

"Are you thirsty?" All she could do is nod absently as the desire pooled in her stomach awakening all of her repressed desires.

Taking a large swig from the bottle, he crashed his lips on hers feeding her the champagne mixed with their saliva as their tongues danced the lambada seductively against one another. There was only one name for their flavor, forbidden.

He placed the bottle on the side not disconnecting from her lips once freeing his large strong hands to grab the sides of her face angling her to his liking, providing them with small gaps to breathe without abandoning the sweet essence they created.

Biting her lower lip, he left a trail of kisses down her jaw line going further to her pulse point sucking down greedily high off her stimulating aroma.

"Aaahhh…" her heavy pants and moans filled his ears delightfully as her hands clumsily grabbed on to his short blonde curls. He growled when she pulled his hair roughly wanting more of his addicting kisses.

Their lips met once more as their hands boldly explored each other's bodies. This is exactly what she needed, what she craved, and he was giving it to her she couldn't bring herself to think of the "what if's?" she only wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

"I think I can write an entire chapter on how perfect your breasts are." His hands began to pinch her copper pert nipples lightly sending invigorating vibrations throughout her body, her mouth formed into a silent "O".

Once he captured one of her engorged buds in his mouth she began to see stars reveling in his expert touches, the way his tongue massaged her areola driving her mad. Abruptly, she pushed him off. "We can't do this Nik. I'm not like him."

He sighed in frustration, but he wasn't going to force her. "Would you like to just soak?" He inquired pained, panting, and willing his arousal to wane.

Bonnie wanted to test his word and finding that he stood by it changed everything for her. She decided the let go.

"Where's my dessert?" she panted. He let out a feral growl not sure of what she was playing at or liking the interruption yet curious to what she will do next.

"I was just beginning to enjoy my dessert before I was rudely interrupted." Placing the bottle to the side he brought his soft lips to her ear. "Do whatever you want to me, but be ready because once you have finished your dessert your ass is all mine."

As soon as the warmth of his breath left her goose bumps covered her skin. She swallowed nervously then shook her head. _This is what you have always wanted, go for it! Stop being so afraid, he isn't going to reject you. He isn't Elijah._ Her last thought made a single tear escape her eye.

She shook off her fears and allowed the inner deviant to take over making her approach the tall devilishly handsome man in front of her fiercely.

Turning the tables, she took on a commanded "Stand up."

The anticipation was evident in Nik's deep cobalt pools.

She then took a swig of the champagne quelling her nerves and placed in back on the floor. Closing the gap between them she began to drag her lips along his jaw nipping his ear gently allowing her fingernails to glide down his beautifully defined chest.

"Mmm… You are being a tease." He groaned.

"Shhhh… You said I can do what I want."

Her kisses descended to his chest lightly nibbling on his nipples working her hand down to his boxers caressing his hardening manhood.

The moment her small hand wrapped around his boxer clad manhood she felt it twitch and this pleased her greatly. She halted her ministrations, looking at it in wonder.

Nik snapped out of his Bonnie induced haze to see her eyeing his tumescence with what looked to be a mix of desire and fear. Grabbing her hair, he forced her to look up at him kissing her swollen soft petals.

"You know you don't have to do anything. I'll be taken care of once I'm inside of you." His deep husky voice whispered over her lips.

"I want to… I just don't know how." She responded shyly looking up at him through her dark thick lashes. He nodded realizing what she was asking for.

"The most important thing I want you to remember is to be careful with your teeth and explore. Other than that, do whatever inspires you. I'm not going to get angry if you aren't perfect. Just know that you can please me in other ways. Your touch alone can work wonders."

With his reassurance she instructed him to get out of the pool. She dropped to her knees. Using her teeth, she peeled the boxers off revealing his impressively expanded length. Her eyes widened nervously.

Wrapping her hand around his shaft she started to massage his tool giving him a few experimental licks in between. The mixture of the tanginess from the champagne and his natural essence was wildly erotic turning the brunette on causing her to forget her inhibitions.

Feeling bolder, sexier, and more confident than ever, she opened her mouth swirling her tongue around the head of his penis she gradually took in more of him until she began to gag. Sensing her panic, he massaged her jaw with his hand. "Relax your jaw baby. You're doing an incredible job."

Getting more comfortable, she began to bob her head.

Up. Down.

Up. Down

She savored his essence.

"Use your hands to stroke me, play with my balls, and do what feels right to you."

Her mouth tightened around him as her tongue rolled up and down his length as her hands fondled his sac.

"Fuck." He said through ragged breaths

"Damn baby just like that."

The vibration her lips as his member slid in and out of her mouth broke the last bit of resistance he had left.

He pulled her head back with lust filled eyes.

"I need you to trust me." She was daunted by his words however that didn't stop her from nodding her head, ready to try whatever the sexy curly haired man wanted.

He picked her up and flipped her, so her head was facing the floor.

"Place your hand on the edge of the table and open your mouth."

She obeyed without hesitation. His member slowly slid back into her mouth.

"You can always stop me if you want to."

He worked up a slow rhythm thrusting in her mouth while his own mouth was occupied savoring her sweet nectar. His tongue tickling her folds as the hand that wasn't supporting the beautiful brunette rubbed around her clit.

The heavenly feeling of moans on his shaft as he savored every part of her delicious essence sent them both to another world.

His intoxicating touch

Her sensual vulnerability

The need to explore

He wanted to push her to the limit, but he wouldn't just yet.

Scissoring his fingers into her core, nibbling softly on her protuberance, she exploded right into his mouth screaming in ecstasy.

Gently, he brought her back up and sat her on the edge of the tub.

His heart was beating rapidly against his chest his throbbing member ached to plunge into her waiting wet cavern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He gave her one last chance to stop him before it was too late.

"I'm sure."

Reacting to her response he grabbed a condom out of his jean pocket, ripped the foil, and placed it on his swollen length.

Bonnie beat him to the punch throwing him down to the floor, crawling on top of him, and lining his head with her entrance. He wanted her and the fire inside of her only served to increase his desire.

His large hands firmly gripped her hips bringing down until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Fuck!" He hissed. The tightness of her sex around his throbbing thickness felt unbelievable.

The realization of her lack of movement settled in. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She half moaned, half spoke.

"Good. I'm going to move for you at first and when you are ready you can take over."

He thrusted inside of her rolling her hips with his hands.

Back and Fourth

Up and Down

Back and Fourth

"Mmmmm… Oh God." She whimpered.

"That's right baby." She began to control her movements Nik took this opportunity to cup her glorious mounds as they bounced up and down from their coupling.

Tweaking, pinching, kneading her taught buds he sat up to catch one in his mouth as he continued to thrust deep into the Brunette's soaked core.

"That's it love, don't stop."

She rolled her hips forward, then circled them back in a steady rhythm unleashing his inner beast.

"Turn around."

She was about to slide off of him until she felt his strong hands stop her.

He turned her body keeping them joined until her back was facing his chest. The sensation of the simple change in position was electrifying.

"Ride me baby." He growled in her ear nipping it lightly.

Adjusting to the new position and consumed by wantonness she gyrated roughly against his tumescence feeling it pulsate inside of her.

"Oh, shit darling, yes!" His eyes rolled back.

The loud slap on her butt cheek only added to her concupiscence.

He pulled her back, so she laid flat with him still impaled to the hilt in her sex. Using one hand to caress her soft firm breasts and the other to rub her pearl he thrust violently against her going deeper reaching her sweet spot.

"Ahh Nik." Her moans grew louder as his movements became more and more erratic.

She arched her back as her climax hit her full force as her sex tightened around him bringing him over the edge with her. A spray of her essence flew across the room as he yelled her name along with other obscenities as he emptied himself inside of the condom.

She couldn't move, let alone walk. He picked her up and placed her back into the tub whilst he removed and discarded the used latex glove.

"Bonnie, you're going to drive me insane." He joined her in the tub capturing her lips enticing them in a sweet sensual battle of passion. Her lips were so soft and inviting. Her taste was exquisite.

The recently fucked look suited her well making her look like an erotic celestial being. Her flushed caramel skin glowed under the glimmer of moonlight that peaked through glass ceiling. Her hungry jade orbs looked lost in the parallels of the unknown.

"Mmmm… As much as I want to take you over and over again we have to leave. It's nearly midnight and I promised I'd give the cleaning crew time to prepare for tomorrow's business day." He washed his body then began to get dressed offering the brunette a towel to dry off with.

"Almost midnight? What if Elijah's home?" Her panic caused her to dry and get dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Relax. Just tell him we went to hang out." Nik replied coolly.

"You don't know him Nik." Her tone was abrasive, he didn't like it one bit.

He decided to put an end to it before it became a habit by pinning her to the wall with her hands above her head. His actions startled her.

His face was so close to her she could smell the faint scent of cinnamon, cocoa, champagne, her arousal.

"You're right I don't know him; at this moment I don't care to because I've taken what he thinks is his and I plan on taking you over and over again until you decide to be mine."

The "…until you decide to be mine" factor did not sit well with Bonnie.

"And then what happens if I become yours? Will you be the same as him?" She challenged.

He didn't appreciate the comparison, his eyes burned with fury.

"Don't compare me to him. I wouldn't leave my woman unsatisfied."

"Perhaps not, then again you weren't raised the way he was."

"Are you defending him?"

"No. I am giving you an understanding of who he is and why. Are you able to be faithful?"

"I don't want to understand him. I want to have you and give you what you deserve. I've never had to be faithful, but for you I could be."

"Could be doesn't mean will be. Let's keep this simple. Don't expect anything from me and I won't expect anything from you."

He lost it.

"Enough." He yelled

"Expect me to change your mind, expect me to deliver on my promises. It is I who don't expect anything from you in return." He bit down on her bottom lip hard drawing blood then sucked the coppery liquid into his mouth then released her.

"Let's go."

Danger. Inside she knew she was playing a dangerous game. She was sure he had a dark side and like his brother he seemed to always get what he wants. The desire he sparked in her was unlike any other. She couldn't help but think. _Does this freedom come at the cost of being chained?_

They tidied up the rooms, got on his bike, and rode home.

Relief swept over Bonnie as they approached the drive way and Elijah's car wasn't there.

She didn't look back at Nik after she handed him the biking helmet. He didn't bother her knowing she needed time to think. As they opened the door and crossed the threshold of the house, they were startled by a loud menacing baritone voice.

"Where the fuck have you been? Why do you look like that? More importantly what are you doing with HIM?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rated M/MA Reader discretion is advised.

This chapter may be a bit confusing but I feel it's necessary. Bonnie is lost, she has to find herself. She on a road to self discovery but she will definitely make some good and bad choices, just like the rest of us!

Thank you for your continued support.

Chapter 4 Upside Down:

Elijah got home from work early with plans to take his wife out for a night in the town. He was tired of being complacent and blending in with all his other male relatives. All they knew how to do was live well (in wealth), follow the rules and indulge in anything they wanted, disregarding ethics or morals. Who was he to judge them? Up until now, he was the same.

When he was younger he never thought he would end up living in such a way that prevented him from embracing his heart's desire. He wanted to work in the family business, be with Bonnie, and have lots of children. He didn't want to be a slave to his job, but he also wanted to be the provider. Bonnie's career choice always appealed to him because it allowed her the freedom to be around. It would have been perfect. The young Mikaelson always had the heart of a moral rebel though somewhere along the lines that spirit was broken.

Bonnie wasn't what his family wanted for him. She had no powerful ties or money, in fact, her parents were drug addicts who left her to be raised by her grandmother, Sheila Bennett until she passed away when Bonnie was 16 years old. Her only present relative is her cousin Connor, a chemist who develops different animal toxins and creates weapons for the military. Though his specialty didn't make him rich, he was compensated well enough to pay for Bonnie to go to private school, have provisions and utilities in the house Sheila left her.

People respected Sheila Bennett, what she lacked in wealth, she had in knowledge and class. This was how Bonnie met the Salvatore's. So even though Damon and Bonnie had a falling out, the Salvatore family loved Bonnie as if she were one of their own. When Sheila passed away, despite her spending more time with the Mikaelson family, Lily and Giuseppe looked out for her as if she were one of their own. They even offered to adopt her, but her cousin Connor would not allow that.

Still she had no reputable social standing; as a result, she wasn't even considered as a candidate to join the Mikaelson family. It wasn't until Elijah insisted that he would only have her and no one else that Mikael warned him that this would be his last act of rebellion. He would not tolerate any more of his insolent acts without their being serious repercussions, most of all Bonnie would suffer the consequences as well. Mikael trusted Elijah and cruelly took advantage of his youthful naivete. There was no way the boy would have truly understood the consequences of a man's actions.

He was so immersed in their standard of living that he forgot who he once was and as always Bonnie forced him to look in the mirror to see if he recognized who he has become. Her happiness is important to him and he decided after the previous night and the presence of his newly found siblings, he would do everything to make it work and deliver on his promise to make Bonnie happy.

Coming home to an empty house was not in the plans. Seeing that neither his wife or siblings were home only made his blood effervesce. When Rebekah arrived at the house, alone, he began to thirst for Nik's blood. He imagined Nik trying to charm his way into Bonnie's life. So, he waited. He sat on the deep mocha leather recliner with a glass of his favorite single malt scotch.

When the two people he was waiting for arrived home together, he clenched his free fist with the innate desire to pound it against his brother's face. Ferocity settled in his gut, wrenching to escape his control.

His wife's hair was disheveled, skin flushed, the clothes she wore hung off her body oddly and if he wasn't mistaken there was a faint bruise on her arm tainting her perfect cinnamon skin. Nik had a look of satisfaction on his face and Elijah was at his limit.

He rose from his chair. His normally cool demeanor evaporated in a sea of vexation breaking his stoicism.

"Where the fuck have you been? Why do you look like that? More importantly what are you doing with HIM?"

The atmosphere in the room turned darker than the Mikaelson lineage.

Bonnie froze in place unsure of what to do or say. It looked exactly as it was there was no denying that. Why would she want to anyway? Did she not have the right to seek satisfaction outside of her marriage just as he had?

"I've been out Elijah. As for your other questions, I am not sure what you are implying." She feigned ignorance knowing this would only serve to fuel his temper.

In reality she wanted to anger him, she wanted him to feel exactly as she has felt during the 8 years of their marriage. Revenge is a dish best served cold and she longed to be frigid towards him.

Elijah closed the gap between him and his wife, his hands firmly grabbed her arms. Looking into her eyes seeing the contempt that resided in them, he spoke in a chilling whisper. "Don't play coy Bonnie. You are insulting my intelligence and your own. Why were you with him?"

She wanted to stand up to him, she wanted to so bad it felt as though her life depended on it.

"I think the answer to that question is obvious. Nik took me out for a good time since I'm always going out alone."

He couldn't look at her. It took every fiber of his being to accept that he did this to himself, there was no one else to blame… on second thought, there was someone else to blame- the person who was with her, this brother of his who felt he was entitled to indulge in what rightfully belonged to him.

Transferring his anger was oddly easy. He fixed his gaze on the tall cerulean eyed man leaning on the front door. "You!" the murderous intent was palpable, Bonnie slightly shook in fear of what may happen feeling it would be her fault.

"You must consider yourself to be most cunning? You and your sister sought sanctuary in my home and I graciously allowed it. Now your sense of entitlement has extended to my wife?"

Nik's smug countenance was getting the better of Elijah. Bonnie's heart raced, while part of her was worried about the fall out, another part was excited.

"You, Niklaus, must think I'm a fool? You are manipulating her in your favor, taking advantage of her emotional state in hopes of taking her for yourself. She is not transferrable property. She belongs to me. She is my wife and it would serve you well to remember that. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

Elijah rarely raised his voice, so when he yelled Bonnie quivered in fear. Nik smirked basking in Elijah's dismay, loving the rift he was creating between the married couple.

"You are dumber than I thought." He began to circle around him like a vulture picking out the best part to rip from a carcass.

"I hit on her before I knew who she was, seeing a woman with repressed sexual desires unfulfilled by her spouse, pleasures, I had no problem giving such an ethereal creature.

Her naked finger is not my doing; it's yours. Admit your fault, brother."

Sensing where this conversation was going, Bonnie attempted to stop the argument before things got out of control.

"Nik, this is between Elijah and me. Please just retire to your room."

"He is no longer welcome here. How do you suppose I allow him to stay whilst this mongrel attempt to mark territory that isn't his? Call mother and tell her to get him a hotel room."

"You know Esther can't do that."

"I don't want him here."

Nik chirped in. "You may not want me here, but does she?" he pointed at Bonnie who gave him an icy look.

"Nik please, retire to you room as I asked you to."

The tall blonde male wouldn't have it. "Bonnie, you know he's only reacting this way because now he feels a fraction of what you have been feeling all these years. After all this time of being an inattentive husband he wants to make it up to you now? Cute!"

"Nik, I will not ask again."

Elijah didn't care much for what this want to be replacement had to say. He couldn't hear or see anything. He could only focus on the air of satisfaction the taller man carried with the smirk he wore on his face. Because of this, he couldn't stop himself from acting out his rage.

When his large strong fist met his brother's jaw, he heard a satisfying crunch. He couldn't stop his other fist from connecting with his nose. Nik was caught off guard, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. After getting his nose broken by Elijah, he fought back punching him in his stomach following with an upward elbow thrust to his chin.

Bonnie began to panic. "Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed.

Rebekah heard Bonnie screaming and ran to help her separate the brothers. "Let me guess, Nik is working his magic?" Rebekah rolled her eyes then sent a cutting look in Bonnie's direction. "I hope you know what you're doing. I like you but that doesn't mean I will allow you to string Nik along."

Neither man acknowledges her request. Nik grabbed Elijah by his crisp collared shirt punching him square in the face as Elijah kneed his gut causing Nik to drop to his knees. He lifted Nik by his spiky hair and brought his fist back to finish knocking him out when a pair a petite caramel arms wrapped around his waist.

"Elijah, please stop. You know how much I hate violence. Don't you remember?" Her tears soaked the back of his shirt and all of the rage inside of him turned into regret. Even as he tried to do right by her, he hurt her.

With a clearer head he remembered how Bonnie's parents used to beat each other up in front of her high off of any drugs they could get their hands on. They drank from morning to night. At times they would turn their anger to Bonnie beating her as well unless she locked herself in her room and hid in her closet.

He felt her body shake from the sobbing memories sending tremors up his spine traveling straight to his heart. The petulance he felt moments earlier was long forgotten in her embrace. He turned around to comfort the woman he never wanted to hurt. All he wanted to do in that instance was restore the shards of delicacy that chipped off the broken porcelain doll that stood in front of him. She was barely holding it together and he was determined to build what was destroyed under a stronger foundation.

His strong sinewy arms enveloped her tiny frame pressing her head against his burly chest running his fingers through her unruly waves. In a tranquil voice he murmured "Shh… I'm sorry Elskan Mín. I am so sorry for everything."

Those warm words so tenderly spoken meant everything to her. Elijah is never one to apologize especially when he has every right to be upset, so for him to apologize and soothe her woes indicated that he was truly trying. The realization hit her hard turning her stomach, her throat contracted and burned, she felt the bile rise up. Her breath quickened. Her heart punched harshly against her chest. She ran out the room, up the stairs into the master bathroom regurgitated every bit of the meal Nik prepared for her.

Elijah looked at his younger brother with contempt kneeling in front of him to be at eye level.

"I'll allow you to stay the night. Tomorrow you will speak with Mother and ask her to make other arrangements for you."

Elijah walked towards Rebekah and gently grabbed her face with his hands. "You don't have to leave. I think you can be quite useful in keeping my wife home where she belongs." Rebekah slapped his hands away. "I will never betray Nik. As for your wife, I fear there is nothing you can do to keep her." Elijah's expression hardened. "Oooh, don't fret dear brother, we'll be sure to keep Bonnie in the family."

Rebekah helped Niklaus up and helped him walk to his room.

Elijah sat back in his chair for a moment and finished his scotch. He allowed himself some time to process everything. Bonnie was slipping through his fingers. She let Nik touch her. He touched her. His brother touched Bonnie in a way only he was supposed to. He wasn't sure which emotion he was feeling most, anger or betrayal. Elijah was a man on a mission, he needed to keep Bonnie.

As his thoughts settled, he climbed the stairs and headed towards the master bedroom.

He entered their room taking notice that the bathroom light was on and the door was ajar. There stood his enchanting wife rinsing her mouth and splashing cold water on her face. Dew drops trailed down her cupid bow lips, falling from her chin, and disappearing in her cleavage. The heat traveled to his groin imagining his tongue tracing where the water fell.

A force beyond his control pushed him towards the door and before he knew it he was in the bathroom standing behind the brunette.

She didn't realize he entered the bathroom until his lips descended on her neck leaving light feather kisses from the nape to her ear as his teeth tugged on her lobe. Her head shot up in reaction to his ministrations. The reflection of the man she has always wanted touching her left her in a state of osmosis. Tears built up in her eyes as his hands reached for the hem of her blouse slowly inching the gray cotton material up allowing his nails to scrape her skin in its ascension.

She was in a daze, dancing candidly in the recess of her mind enjoying every second of his touch. This is the Elijah she always dreamed of. This was what she ached for. The sheer bliss of the small fragment in time made her feel alive, reborn even. Her thoughts were elsewhere not taking notice to how swiftly he was discarding her garments.

Elijah took a moment to admire the lovely heavy-lidded jade eyed woman's bare chest. He remained entranced by the magnificent wonders of her body. Her captivating pulchritude is the epitome of femininity. Such perfection could never be copied. He fucked up. He fucked up badly and the only thing he could think of that would help him maintain his sanity is to touch her. He needs to touch her the way she longed for. He must give her what she's always wanted.

A thin coat of sweat covered her flushed cinnamon skin, her erratic breathing was proof of the effect he still has on her; it was like breathing oxygen on the embers of a dying flame restoring its life force.

His kisses traveled down her shoulder as his hands palmed the soft tissue of her bosom. She let out a well-earned moan as she regained her cognizance. This opportunity wasn't going to pass her by; after all, she didn't know whether or not this would be the only time she got to experience his touch.

He moaned into her clavicle trailing his tongue intricately around her shoulder blades and neck. His cool minty breath fanned the shell of her ear. "Bonnie…"

He detached his self for second to disrobe. She watched him… a serendipitous oasis in the midst of a scorching desert. Her body aflame – something only he can extinguish. As his boxers hit the floor leaving him au naturel for her voracious perusal, she pressed her still clothed thighs together willing the friction to alleviate her need if only temporary.

The sound of the shower turning on caught her attention however not quick enough as Elijah was in front of her peeling the tight leather off her caramel toned legs. The panties were ripped right off of her and thrown in the small garbage can next to the toilet. He was tempted to burn any offensive material that has had the displeasure of adorning her body post coitus.

Carrying her petite frame bridal style into the shower, he lathered her from head to toe.

"I'm going to wash every trace of him from your body and you will do the same for me. Then I will erase him completely by writing my name in your mind, body, and soul. I will give myself to you entirely and be receptive for all you have to give."

He captured her lips, in a procession of small sweet chaste kisses rubbing his lower lip against hers opening her up allowing his tongue to explore every crevice massaging her wet muscle taunting it to fight for dominance.

Thinking about her pleasure & wanting to make her feel validated as a woman, he allowed her to win. Her body was shivering in a mix between delight and fear. Delighted to be living one of the many fantasies she has had of her husband, but fearful of her inexperience showing in her inability to please him.

Her shy movements were understood. He created this insecurity inside of her, it was his job to fix it. The glorious image of water trickling down her lithe form cause his hardened length the pulsate. Soap suds traveling down her body getting caught on the small patch of brown curls in the apex of her legs begged for his attention.

He grabbed a razor and knelt down in front of her. "Lift up your leg Ástvinur." She complied still spellbound by his actions without realizing that this was the first time he used her pet name since they got married. The razor was swiftly put to work ridding her of any hair left hiding her deistic flower from him. Once he was done he cast the razor aside massaging the flesh within her folds cleansing it entirely.

Consumed by passion and driven by insatiable hunger he bathed her body with his tongue exploring every part of her. Nothing else existed, nothing mattered, only them. Enraptured in the confines nirvana causing their spirits to temporarily leave their bodies as their touches transcended the physical realm, they failed to take notice of vexed blue eyes observing their coupling.

Elijah threw his wife's soft firm leg over his shoulder salivating as he admired her enchanting dripping well. Thirsty for her nectar, he dove in, lips massaging the slick rosy folds open as his tongue darted into her tight hole.

"Elijah!" Using his teeth to tease her moist petals he inserted his finger into the depths of her insides feeling the muscles pulsate rhythmically around it.

This felt nothing like Nik's touch, with him it was raw, carnal lust driven by release. With Elijah, everything was amplified, every touch that would be pleasurable from another man was electrifying from Elijah. Intense bolts of lightning caused her nerves to spasm with every stroke of his talented tongue, every graze of his expert touch, and every caress of his panting breath.

The water cascading down his short spikes, trickling down his sculpted chest, and outlining his bulging arms as his mouth suckled on her button was so visibly stimulating that it transported her to a world of pure ecstasy. Her mouth felt dry.

She wanted nothing more than to be joined with him. It had been so long and even so, it was never like this.

"Elijah, please… Don't tease me."

With lips glistening with her sweet juices he blessed her with a very rare smile. "Shhh…" he said against her clit making her legs shake uncontrollably. "I want to make up for lost time. Don't expect to get any rest tonight."

Her viridian pools dilated in anticipation of the fulfilled promise. "Ahhhh…" she moaned melodically as he added another finger thrusting and curling delightfully inside of her core. His tongue flickering against her pearl vibrating his lips against her folds sending tremors through her body. Her skin felt awakened hypersensitive to every single movement of their bodies.

Her back arched with every thrust, lick, and vibration rocking her hips in sync with his ministrations. Clouded eyes sought clarity in the gaze of smoldering brown pools as she reached her climax exploding violently into his mouth.

He drank from her well greedily. She is his drug- one that rapidly had him reaching a state of inebriation. Maintaining a firm grip on her leg, their hips brushed together as he made his way up her body.

Kissing his way up to her naval twisting his tongue inside he continued his assent until her reached her firm round mounds.

"Please Elijah, please. I can't take it anymore!" Never has she wanted something so badly. She knew it was wrong to make love to her husband after she fucked Nik, but she couldn'bring herself to care. She wanted this. She wanted him.

His member throbbed dying to find refuge in the enticing warmth of home. He kissed her swollen lips whilst he lined his member with her entrance.

Wasting no more time, he plunged inside of her filling her up divinely. Her insides pulsating in pleasure attempting to stretch to accommodate his gratifying girth. He hooked her other leg around his waist pushing her until her back collided with the cold tile of the shower wall. He rolled his hips into her pressing her breasts together so he could take both nipples into his mouth twisting his tongues forming an infinity symbol around each bud.

Their love was a tainted one. Part of Bonnie knew this moment would be fleeting. She resented him for denying her what he can give. Now that they reached the end of their rope, he wanted to ignite that fire inside of her and to her dismay, it was working.

"Elijah!" His name fluttered from her lips breathlessly.

"Bonnie!" He groaned into the valley of her breasts leaving bite marks on her tender flesh possessively.

The celestial titillation of their skin to skin union was too intense for her. Crocodile tears streamed down her face with weighing sadness.

Elijah looked up at his wife's tear streaked face. "Ástvinur…"

"Elijah, Why? Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't this be "us" from the beginning?" Her sobs grew vehemently.

Taking hold of her silky locks, he pulled her head back crashing his mouth on hers giving and taking her oxygen as he continued to penetrate deep into her sex hitting the sweet spot with fervor.

He whispered over her lips. "I love you Bonnie."

Using his arms to support her legs, he raised her hips higher lifting her up and down as he thrust his erect length into her slick folds rapidly.  
"Elijah, don't stop!" Her moans reverberated off the walls creating an erotic concerto.

"Ahhh" Blinded by a white light, she lost control again releasing herself from the confines of her lover's prison. "Ahhhhh…I'm… I'mm… Oh God!" The nectarous waterfall cleansed him claiming every vein, every inch, claiming him entirely.

 _There would be no more sharing_. Those were the thoughts running around in her head.

Not waiting for her to come down from her high, he turned the brunette around with hands pinned to the wall her breast pressed against the slick cold mosaic blue tile. A loud thud resounded, the oblivious couple paid no mind to the outside world.

Elijah entered her once more lifting a single leg, hooking it with his forearm to gain better access. "Elijah… Ahhh." She cried into the tile in delight.

He bit down on her shoulder leaving noticeable indentations on her skin. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll do better." He crooned into her ear hoping the message he was trying to convey was received.

Rotating his hips, grinding inside of her feeling the tightness around his member gripping him firmly stretching his skin, trying to milk him of every drop of semen in his body, it took every bit of his concentration not to find release. His hand found her pearl pinching it, rolling it with the pads of his fingers.

His other hand pressed her back to his chest arching her at a better angle as he captured her lips, thrusting harder, faster. Their breaths rapid, desperation sliced through the fog slowly filling the air from the hot shower water.

Her muscles convulsed around his member sporadically as he quickened his thrusts causing her to scream into his mouth in bliss. She felt her body to be weightless reaching zero gravity when she realized she was not in her body, she was looking down at her and Elijah's slick forms grinding against each other, shower water dripping beautifully down their skin. The drops beating softly against their bodies added to the sensual music of their love.

The scene was mesmerizing, and Elijah's spirit leaving his body as he emptied all of his essence inside of her joining her own spirit only added to the allure.

"Bonnie!" He choked out.

As their spirits rejoined their bodies, the slid down to the floor still joined together.

True to his word, he did not let her sleep that night. Filling the house with an echoed symphony of their love making, it was 6 a.m. when they finally collapsed from exhaustion. As she drifted to sleep wrapped in his arms she noticed two big holes on the wall next to the bathroom door. _Did Elijah and I do that?_

She giggled lightly remembering how he was tender and possessive marking nearly every inch of her body in bites or hickeys, claiming her in every inch of the room, whispering sweet words completely un-Elijah like. With the fear of what the day may bring she leaned into her husband's chest letting the cool breaths of his deep slumber lull her into a state of false security drifting to dream land though she briefly mused that she was already dreaming.

After Rebekah helped him into the room Nik popped two painkillers in his mouth and paced back in forth in the room. He was absolutely livid!

 _How dare he speak to me like that? And her, she stood up for him! Is she really that stupid? No. She can't go back with him now. I won't let her._

Letting curiosity get the best of him, he walked towards her room the door wasn't fully closed so he quietly let himself in. The bathroom door was slightly ajar giving a good enough view of a seemingly dazed Bonnie allowing her husband to explore her body, touching her similar to how he was just hours earlier.

When Elijah freed her of her remaining clothes and carried her into the shower Nik thought he was going to snap. He wanted so badly to pummel his older brother into the tile until he no longer stood in his way. Instead after what felt like hours of watching the married couple, he took his anger out on the wall running out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Once he reached his room he made a quick phone call to a special friend.

'Ring, ring'

"Mmmm… Nik is late!"

"I know. I need you to do something for me."

"Demands in the middle of the night? This has to be good."

"No times for pleasantries love. Remember that contingency plan I mentioned?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're on."

"Ooh this is going to be fun!"

'Click'

With a smirk on his face he turned the radio on the Classic Rock Station singing Pearl Jam's Jeremy on the top of his lungs trying to drown out the lascivious noises coming from down the hall.

It was noon in a small coffee house across town when Esther met with her distressed twins. They arrived separately. Nik on his motorcycle clad in his chef coat on and pinned stripped pants. Rebekah drove Bonnie's spare vehicle.

When Esther saw Nik's face she leapt out of the chair holding his face in her hands. "Baby, what happened?"

"Your son Elijah happened. He did this before he kicked me out of the house last night. If it wasn't for Bonnie, he would have made me leave last night."

Esther knowing her older son's temper had to ask. "What happened? I know Elijah, so you better tell me the truth."

Nik smirked. He had no problem telling Esther exactly what he did. "I seduced his wife."

Esther gaped at him, angry at his audacious behavior. "You did what? Why would you do that?"

He challenged her with a scowl of his own. "I did it because I've decided I want her."

Esther banged the table harshly. Her voice lowered several octaves in a deep menacing timbre "You do not interfere with Bonnie and Elijah! She means so much more to him than you can ever imagine, and she's loved him since they were young, if they break up that will be on them. You are NOT to get involved. Do you understand?"

"Excuse me mother, but are you saying that both Bonnie and Elijah are not to blame as well? Elijah neglected his wife, Bonnie allowed herself to be seduced, and Nik just got caught in the middle of their feud. It's quite funny, really, that you have such a judgmental disposition when we are a product of your infidelity. I mean, the parallels between the two scenarios are uncanny." Rebekah smiled at Esther and winked at Nik. "How does that adage go?" She paused. "Ahhh. Pot calling the kettle black?"

Nik began to laugh so hard his stomach ached, and tears wet the corner of his eyes. "You seem to forget something. My mother was named Ayana, you…" he pointed his finger at Esther, his cerulean eyes enflamed in anger "… are only the woman who gave birth to me. I just met you not long ago. As for Bonnie, I will have her. Make no mistake 'mother' I always get what I want even if I have to take it!"

He walked away leaving a stunned Esther, just before he placed his helmet on he continued "Oh and 'mother' don't worry where I'll be staying, I have that covered."

Bonnie arrived at the classroom early to setup after Elijah dropped her off. She was glowing from the wonderful day she had with him. He didn't go to the office today, making up for lost time. They spent most of the day in bed, sort of. The only time they left the room was to eat. This what how she always pictured it being with him, laughing, fighting playfully, leaning against each other, diving in a sea of passion allowing the waves to crash and drown them.

That may seem dramatic but true love is intense, it takes over every cell of the body reprograms a couple from "I" to "We". It felt as if nothing could knock her down from her high.

The thought of seeing Nik today made her feel guilty. Perhaps she should have waited, perhaps… In reality she couldn't find herself to regret being with him last night. The date he took her on was perfect. He made her feel special and fucked her like a mad man.

A twisted fantasy of having Elijah and Nik the same time popped into her head. One taking her from behind and the other in front, her mouth went dry at the thought of their hard bodies sandwiching her between them. That newly familiar ache pooled in her abdomen sending shots deep in her core, rubbing her legs together she tried to relieve the discomfort.

As much sex as she has had these last 24 hours you'd think she'd be spent when in reality it fueled her need. Looking at the clock, the time was 6:45 p.m. and she had 15 minutes before class. She pulled up her olive green ¾ sleeve sundress, pushing the flimsy sheer material of her thong to the side she ran her fingers up and down her slit.

"Mmmmm…" She started breathing harder as she flicked at her pearl using her other hand to palm one her breasts feeling her nipples tighten delightfully at the attention.

Her middle finger dove into the slick passages of her sex whilst the pad of her thumb circled around her clit. The room grew humid with her ministrations. "Ahhhh..."

Warm cinnamon scented breath wafted the nape of her neck leaving a small peck on her unmarked clavicle. She nearly fell off the seat, startled by Nik's sudden appearance cursing her stupidity for not locking the door.

"Nik…" Her face mirroring the hues of the brightest cherries "you really should knock."

He closed the gap between them pressing his hard chest against her incredibly hard nipples creating a delightful friction. His face inched closer to her until they were breaths apart, their noses touching.

His proximity made her tense not knowing whether to let him take her or to reject him entirely. His smoldering stare kept her locked in place as his smile reached his eyes. He grabbed the hand she used to finger herself bringing each to his mouth in a slow torturous pace his eyes not moving from hers as his tongue circled every bit of the flesh gliding down the nail save for the middle finger which he put in her mouth biting his lower lip at the sight of her tasting herself.

He nodded. "You see how delectable you are?"

She couldn't talk, she could barely breathe.

The beating of his heart quickened exhaling harshly his lips closed in on her biting down on the plump flesh of her lower lip sucking at the thinner top one. His hands roamed her body wanting to rediscover the wonders of her planes. Strong large hands fondled her ass. "Mmm aaaaahh…." She moaned in his mouth.

 _I can't do this. Is this what I really want? Even if Elijah and I were over, would I jump into something else and not have time for myself? And what about Rebekah, I feel connected to her. I don't want her to think I'm leading Nik on._

She pushed him off her. "I'm sorry Nik, I can't do this! Elijah and I are going to try to work things out."

Midnight crashed with Minty Green.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Good luck with that!" He ignored her for the rest of the time until the class filled up.

Bonnie took her place in the middle of the classroom.

"Welcome everyone. Today we are going to hear from Anna, Katherine, and Nik. After they read, we will have a commenting session. Seeing Katherine in her classroom, unnerved her. She hadn't heard or seen much of her since she and Damon started seeing each other.

"Anna, you are up first."

The disheveled young woman fidgeted in her seat folding and unfolding her fingers on her lap nervously. She looked around at her classmates with a rosy tint creeping up on her skin. Breathing in and out she read meekly.

 **Everything is so troublesome. The late nights, workloads, cigarettes… his effortless intelligence makes it even more troublesome to be around people- they just don't get it. Instead the clouds accompany him taking all his woes away as they sail away into the sky.**

 **She admires from afar, longing to be the sun for his day and the moon for his nights- perhaps then he'd look at her. Who is she kidding? He will never look at her, she's far too ordinary.**

 **How can anyone be so envious of a cigarette? The way he places it between his lips wetting them with his tongue [wetting her at once], before contact is enough for her to want to cast the offending item aside and replace it with her own lips running her hands through his chin length mahogany locks.**

 **Apparently, he's fond of thin leggy brunettes. She's seen him with plenty. If only she were like those beautiful women, instead she is just ordinary.**

By the time Anna was done, she looked like she was going to pass out. The quirky brunette slid into her seat with a sense of accomplishment from facing her fears.

Claps were heard all over the classroom. Bonnie was the first to comment.

"Anna, is your story angst based? Where are you going with it?"

"Well, the story is a reflection of my actual life. It's actual accurate to a T. I honestly don't know where the story is going. I'm hoping it will give me some courage to talk to him."

"Ahhh… so you are literally writing your story! Very nice! I love how you did it in author point of view rather than your own it makes it positively vague." Seeing the brunette pale at her comment the caramel skinned beauty corrected herself. "I mean it as a compliment."

Elena chirped in. "If you want to talk to this guy you should just for it. If it will make you feel better, I can help you with a makeover. Oh and I like your story, I just think you can serve to spice it up a bit. The first step would be to spice up your life."

The short doe eyed girl smiled brightly at the young brunette winking at her suggestively.

"I like your spirit Elena. Anyone else?"

Bonnie giggled. "See this is why I love this sort of learning environment! Ok moving along. Katherine!"

The sultry mocha eyed vixen got up from her seat pulling down the leather of her micro mini skirt, unbuttoning two buttons of her onyx cardigan shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows displaying her petite forearms. Her toffee long beachg waves splayed across her shoulders. Katherine is a very attractive with a slim hour glass figure that any man can find appealing.

The loud click of her 6-inch black stiletto boots took Bonnie by surprise as she stood a few inches away from her chair. Katherine licked her thin rosy lips; her deep mocha eyes had a glint of malice in them. Adjusting her stance, she looked around the class, smiled and began her reading.

 **Addicted. The deep thrust of his thick length pushes me over the edge every time. Our sex is my only constant. I keep him away from home. I'm his lunch for work.**

 **He wants me; he takes me- to heights that transcend universal boundaries. Our space is endless. It will be me soon- the only one or so he reassures me as he goes deeper reaching depths in my body no one else has.**

Bonnie's stomach began to twist into knots. She had a really bad feeling about the self-absorbed woman that boldly stood close to her in defiance.

 **When the moon shines through my window, it outlines his spiky brown hair, equally brown eyes, and tan muscular skin in mystical embodiment of fire. His cool minty breath against my neck sends shivers down my spine.**

 _No!_ She didn't want to hear this. _This couldn't be!_ Her lungs felt as though they were collapsing, she couldn't breathe, her heart was beating violently against chest, and her mind went completely blank.

 **His name emerges from my lips pleasantly. "E…Li….Jahhhh.."**

Unconscious. Bonnie only remembered being unconscious as she looks down at Katherine's bloody face.

Unconscious. Katherine was unconscious, and Bonnie's bruised fist was full of her blood. No noise was heard around her, no screams, and no gasps, nothing. No hands pushing her off the brunette bitch beneath her. And just like that, she entered the white light, letting it take her away. She didn't want to return and now she didn't think she could.

 **Translations:**

 **Ástvinur** **= Lit. transl. "love friend", means darling/beloved**

 **Elskan, elskan mín** **, also** **ástin/ástin mín** **= My love, my darling.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rated: M/MA

Reader discretion is advised

Don't be mad at me for this chapter. It kind of had to happen. No matter what, we can't truly know what choices another would make in the situations we deal with on a daily basis. As we get deeper into the story, we will find out more about Bonnie's history. We have already had a peek. It's hard to let go of someone who you've loved your whole life especially when they start doing the things you wish they would have done in the beginning. I can only call them growing pains! I favor Klonnie for this story, but it won't be easy sailing for them. Bonnie will experience life as a single woman but in true Niklaus Mikaelson fashion, he will not be left behind!

Thank you for your support and reviews! They mean a lot to me and so do each of you!

XOXO Elevated Jewel

 **Chapter 5: Chasing Pavements**

A steady beeping echoed distantly. Dulled green eyes blinked in a haze. _What on earth happened? Where am I?_

"Bonnie?" Elijah's voice trembled as her name fell from his lips. There was an air of vulnerability in his tone. This wasn't the Mikaelson she was used to.

"Water." Her raspy voice was cracking. She felt so disoriented; all she could remember was hearing that slut Katerine or as she knew her from long ago, Katerina Petrova's story and losing consciousness.

Elijah brought a small white foam cup of cool water to her lips tilting it slightly, so it could slide down her throat at a moderate rate. It was refreshing but her throat felt like sand paper.

"What happened?" Elijah started pacing back and forth with a stressed look on his face. Answering his wife's question would only serve to bring up the past but he knew that she deserved to know still he did his best to avoid the subject.

"I brought you a book. I know how you love this author; you said she inspired you to start writing again."

Her eyes caught sight of the title 'Winter Wings*' she arched her fine brow until she saw the name of the author 'Porcelain Memories*' her eyes widened in shock.

"You actually know whose books I read?" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I know more about you than you think."

She didn't want to get caught up in him again; she had to know what happened as the hazy memories of the earlier evening hit her.

"Stop stalling and tell me now!"

"You were in class listening to a student's story which ended up being about me and you fainted. I hate to say it, but I have to thank Nik for bringing you to the hospital.

About what that woman said…" he was interrupted by his wife

"Is it true?" She growled forcing her weak voice to sound strong.

He groaned bringing his seat closer to her reaching out to hold her hand. "Bonnie, I slept with her on various occasions and even took her out a few times."

Bonnie tore her hand away from his with what little strength she had a moment feeling as though his touch burned her as much as his betrayal did. She was well aware of his affairs but actually hearing a woman speak about it, describing his quirks, his scent, his voice told her that the woman and he were far more intimate than a simple fling and that thought tore her tattered heart more than it already was.

"She was able to describe you in better detail than I can, why is that?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer to her question, but she needed to know.

Inwardly he was panicked. Telling her the full truth might bring many consequences- ones that he wasn't prepared to pay. "Shit!" he ran his shaky hand through his spiky brown locks.

"Katerina has been my mistress for some time. She knows that there are other women and she knows about you."

The breath was knocked out of her chest allowing that ugly feeling that there was more to the story to make her indulge like a masochist defying her master in hopes of being punished.

"How long?"

"Bonnie, I only love you. You have to understand." He was pleading with her.

"HOW FUCKING LONG?" She yelled, her voice cracking as the volume of her words increased.

"Bonnie"

"Don't patronize me Elijah!" She glared at him with enough intensity to make him flinch slightly.

"Since we got engaged" He put his head down.

"Father, along with the other family elders introduced me to her once I got their permission to marry you and told me that she would be my relief according to Mikaelson customs. I don't love her, we just have an understanding. It's not…"

He was cut off by the words he was dreading.

"I want a divorce. I just… I just…" She gripped her chest feeling her heart explode in agony. "… I can't do this anymore. You can go be with her just like in her story and when the elders ask why your marriage failed, you can tell them it was your fault entirely."

She couldn't look him in the eyes; she didn't want to see him. The sheer humiliation that she has endured became too much for her fragile heart to handle.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered in defeat. His worst nightmare was coming true and he knew she was right.

"You should have thought about that before you went and listened to people who only have their best interest at heart. I would have never thought someone like you would allow such a thing. The Elijah I fell in love with was never a puppet!"

Elijah stood up; kicking the chair aside he captured Bonnie's lips in a ravenous kiss. His hands found their way to her wavy tresses, fingering through them memorizing the soft thin texture of each strand, allowing the scent to permeate his flesh.

Of all possible reactions she never imagined this being the one he chose. She thought he might lose his cool, tell her she wrong, refuse to tarnish his name, confess his love for Katherine, but never this. It's funny how something as simple as a kiss could flip her world upside down. The thought of him belonging to someone else is unacceptable to her, yet she wondered, did he ever belong to her in the first place?

Katherine has obviously spent more time with him than she has, how does she compete with that? She remembered that Katherina Petrova always wins. She took Damon away from her and now, the one man she thought was hers, the man she trusted with her heart years ago, Elijah, he's caught up in her web too. Bonnie never thought she could hate anyone, but now she didn't know who she hated more: herself, Katherine, or Elijah. All those years he spent away from her, those lonely nights where she wouldn't see him for days at a time, dinner parties and events she attended alone; he spent with that bitchy brunette woman whose eyes are as evil as her attitude. Was this really the type of woman Elijah wanted?

How can she believe his words if his actions said the opposite?

His breath haunted her lips tickling her slightly. "Bonnie, I will do whatever it takes."

The tears forming on the corner of his eyes nearly broke her resolve until she remembered the number of tears she shed and continues to shed for him.

"I want a divorce Elijah." That voice, so frigid, it didn't sound like her. Who is she? What has she become?

"If that's what you really want, there is nothing else I can do." She felt the loss of his warmth immediately as he walked towards the white hospital room door pausing once his hand reached the knob.

"I will sign the papers, but this doesn't mean I have given up." He looked over his shoulders. "I won't give up on you Bonnie. My affections never ceased. If I must enrapture you all over again, I will."

Before he was able to leave the door, she spoke up. "I wonder if you will still love me, if you still can love me when I start to act just like you. I've spent our entire marriage alone and now, I will accept the advances of the many handsome men who want to pursue me. You will have competition for once!"

Slamming the door close, he walked back to the hospital bed his wife was resting in and captured her in another searing kiss. She gasped into the kiss allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth snaking it around her own wet muscle waltzing around every crevice causing her to moan.

His hand reached underneath her hospital gown into her panties sliding up and down her soaked wet folds coating his fingers with her nectar. Once they parted for a much-needed breath he brought his hand up to her face. Wide jade eyes marveled at the evidence of her arousal.

Elijah looked at her with satisfaction. "They can try Bonnie Mikaelson, but they will never have you. I have barely touched you and you are already wet for me."

She bit down on her lip nervously, closing her eyes trying to strengthen her resolve. _Why can't he just let it go? Hasn't he been doing as he pleases all along?_

Cool minty breath caressed the shell of her ear. "I'll sign those papers, but you will never stop being my wife."

The viridian eyed beauty gasped in shock as his large strong hands grabbed her small body by the waist standing her up. He kneeled in front of her. Mocha locked on emerald removing her panties with his teeth not looking away. She gripped the bed railing as her equilibrium failed her. She was unable to control her reactions. She felt like an obedient servant doing as her master commanded.

He unbuttoned the top of his blue collared shirt giving her a peak of his immaculate form and sat on the floor in front of the chair he was previously occupying. Resting his head on the seat in his most alluring voice he said. "Sit on my face Mrs. Mikaelson."

If her mouth was dry before it was in a desert now. She was almost afraid to move out of fear of what might happen if she complied.

Sensing her hesitation Elijah reached out to her grabbing her legs, his fingers caressing the smooth skin as he parted them leaving a series of shock waves in their wake. He pulled her closer until she was standing over him facing the chair. Grabbing her firm ass, he growled as he brought her down until her sex was right where he wanted it. They were mouth to mouth.

The sensation produced from his tongue on her nether lips caused her to lose balance. Bracing herself on the chair's handles she felt his hands rock her hips back and forth as he sucked on her clit.

"Ahhh… Elijah, what if someone comes in?" Half excited, half scared, she felt her husband chuckle. The vibrations sent exhilarating trembles through her body. She bit her lip and began to dance to the rhythm of his tongue, twisting her hips as he circled her hole rubbing his nose against her button as he sucked her lips.

"Elijah, I don't kno-…" her words were stopped when he began to nibble on her pearl freeing his hand to use his fingers to penetrate her core curling inside of her touching all the sensitive points of her inner muscle.

The words wouldn't come out; after all he has always been less than comfortable with speaking about his feelings. It was even surprising him how much he'd been able to talk to Bonnie once she forced him in a corner. So when he heard the words divorce… no, when he heard her demand for a divorce he knew he couldn't give up. But when she mentioned dating other men, he felt the need to remind her that marriage or not she will always be his just as he is hers.

He wanted to kill Katherine for destroying the delicate thread that held his marriage together. He was no fool to believe things would be repaired so easily. It couldn't be; it would take time. The determination set in and he was going to prove to Bonnie that he wouldn't go without a fight. He would conquer all obstacles because she is worth it.

Her delicate lavender and vanilla scent made the sterile smell of the hospital barely noticeable, her addictive sweet essence poured from her well quenching the undeniable thirst he had that aided in strengthening his resolve to prove his adoration. Every flicker of his tongue was filled with a blazing vehemence and desperation, every moan his efforts elicited was a beacon of hope that what they've shared isn't over.

The way he was touching her had her dizzy filled with an indescribable high. Everything about him was intoxicating, addictive, and positively frustrating. It's so hard to push him away when he refuses to let go. Deep down Bonnie knew that she would never fully let go but she had to prove a point- she will prove a point.

He began cycling inside of her with his middle and ring fingers making her eyes roll back. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she quickly reached her climax. Elijah sensed this and added more pressure to her clit circling around her button, tapping rhythmically against her nerves as his fingers thrusted in and out of her rapidly.

"Eli…jja...ahhh!" He continued to lap her juices as they dripped down his tongue thoroughly enjoying the unique flavor of his wife's orgasmic explosion as it coated his lips.

Still stuck in a daze from Elijah's ministrations, Bonnie struggled to regain her equilibrium.

"Elijah" She moaned breathlessly still feeling the pulsating current fry ever nerve ending in her body, her muscles still convulsing as she tried to gather herself.

Elijah was completely enjoying the aftershock of pleasure his wife was experiencing, especially since he was the purveyor.

He picked the beautiful emerald eyed woman up laying her on top of the small hospital bed horizontally. Her legs hung off the bed despite her stature. He fumbled around with his belt and made quick work of unzipping his pants and freeing his member from the confines of his boxer briefs, he wasted no time hooking her legs on his shoulders before he thrust himself to the hilt securely inside of her.

Her hooded eyes snapped open. "Mmmm…" She gasped as he rolled his hips into her body.

She matched his movements challenging his dominance regardless of their position. She wanted to mark him as bad as he wanted to mark her. Mustering up what little strength she had left, she lifted her body throwing her arms around his neck.

Seeing his wife scooped in his arms with her legs pressed against her cheeks made him harder than he already was. The sound of the skins slapping as he rocked in and out of her sopping wet cavern made his engorged member twitch.

His mouth found hers biting down on her bottom lip, tugging it lustfully as he stopped in short intervals for breath. "Mine" he continually chanted with each thrust as though he was willing her to submit to his ownership.

Taking a seat on the plastic hospital chair, he used one arm to keep her propped up controlling every movement as he wound his hips bouncing her up and down relentlessly. His free hand found her bundle of nerves pinching it lightly making her erect nipple protrude through her hospital gown.

"You feel so fucking good Ástvinur." He groaned into her neck as he placed small feather kisses up to her jaw.

Her muscles contract around his member. "Elijah, if you keep doing that I'm going to…"

"That's right Mrs. Mikaelson, cum for me."

Their lips met, and tongues battled not wanting to succumb the whimpers vibrating in his mouth. She lifted her hips forcing herself down him harder as his sheathed tumescence pulsated ready to erupt deep into her womb.

"Ahhhh! Elijah… I'm… I'm…" Just as his thumb flickered against her clit her nectar sprayed all over his shirt and hand whilst his member emptied itself in her waiting canal.

"Ástvinur" He bit down on her neck leaving a new memento on her already marked body.

She still hadn't regained her strength, but she forced herself to say those dreaded words as lifted herself off his body and sat on the bed.

Her darkened lustful eyes held a shade of sorrow. "So, I guess this is good bye."

She couldn't look him in the eye out of fear that she may surrender to cowardice, but he wasn't having that. He collected his self-taking off his soaked sex scented shirt throwing it to the side he faced her. Using his hands to lift her chin forcing her to look at him he whispered on her lips "There is no good bye for us."

Mustering every ounce of love and passion in his being, he kissed her one last time as her husband. "I'll sign your papers, but no matter what, you are mine." From now on she was a free woman and he is a simple stranger trying to gain her affections. No more Elijah. No More Mrs. Mikaelson. Bonnie Bennett is about to re-enter society.

Everything was going as planned or so Nik thought. Teaming up with Katherine was a simple good fortune. When he met the little minx months ago, he knew she was the type of woman to go after the things she couldn't have. It was proven when he approached her at Downtown Manhattan bar. He offered to buy her a drink. She was clearly ready to reject him until she saw the way he was dressed and the glint of the faux wedding band. Once she knew he was unavailable, she was eating out of the palm of his hand. Nik bedded her that night and several nights after until he broke the spell he compelled upon her. Katherine did not like that she was played but she was intrigued by Nik's ability to one-up her. She bowed to the master of deceit which made it easy for Nik to exploit Katherine thoroughly with one common goal in mind- to separate Elijah and Bonnie. The devious brown eyed mistress wanted Elijah for herself and he wanted his dear big brother to be miserable.

Nik thought he was ready to meet Bonnie, until he did. Katherine's descriptions of her were not at all accurate. Bonnie is enchanting. Her beautiful spirit envelopes those in her presence filling them with warmth. He wasn't immune to her. He thought himself to be a monster, but she made him feel so very human. It was then he knew that Bonnie intimidated Katherine. For the most part, the common pattern he found was that Katherine wanted anyone who wanted Bonnie. What a jealous little minx! It wasn't hard for Nik to use that envy against her.

Katherine played her part perfectly using her talent for dramatic effect to bait Bonnie. He only thought this would break whatever it was Elijah restored the previous night. What he didn't expect was for her to glare at the sultry brunette, trembling as if she were containing every bit of herself not to kill the woman in front of her, and then collapsing on the floor.

Though he hated to admit it he was worried about her, especially since he decided to keep her for his self. There was something so mystifying about her, perhaps the taboo of her innocence as a married woman. Sure, he has plenty other willing women to satisfy his needs, but the feeling of her pretty little mouth wrapped around his thick long cock, her tight beautiful pussy, her taste, her scent, the way her nipples feel as they graze his chest, her sweet moans- all of her, everything including her intelligence made him want her. He must have her.

What better reparations than taking his brother's wife and making her happy with him. Perhaps even get her pregnant as a symbol of his superior virility. That would be masterful, he chuckled to himself.

He was not prepared to hear the woman he put so much work in distancing from her husband to be screaming out his name in pleasure from her hospital room. For the first time he admitted that just maybe he and Elijah had more in common than he thought.

There was no need to worry just yet. Elijah's need to take Bonnie before she recovered fully from fainting was indeed an act of desperation and he would do everything to extinguish ever bit of hope he held to get his wife back. He would make sure that they drifted further and further apart, even if it's the last thing he does.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovelies! This chapter introduces some of my favorite characters. I apologize for the angst, but dirty love is filled with it. Klaus is no saint, but I am in no way trying to make him the enemy. His character is complex and you will see more and more layers of each person as the story progresses. For the record, I love most of the TVD characters. Any negative depiction is strictly to add depth. We don't get much Klonnie in this chapter but do not fret, there will be more moments to come. Remember, Bonnie will go through a dating phase, keep an open mind.

Thank you for your continued support! XOXO  
Rated: M/MA  
Reader discretion is advised.

I apologize for the previous formatting. I have no idea why the chapter update posted in HTML.

Chapter 6: Change of Pace

Freedom… Does a singular signature on a piece of paper guarantee such a thing or is it a figment of one's imagination? Bonnie couldn't help but think it all seemed too easy; perhaps her perspective is too obtuse. Either way, the hole inside of her heart remained empty, the monkey on her back's weight was still there, and the insecurities still held her in submission. So, what did she do to clear her mind? She called the one person who always managed to uplift her.

Grabbing her cell phone, she tapped on the screen, scrolled down the contacts to find the name of exactly who she had in mind. Once she did, she pressed the phone icon next to the name and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

'Ring, ring'

'Ring'

"Bonnie? I'm surprised you called!"

A smile reached her face as she sighed in relief. "Stefan, Elijah finally signed the divorce papers."

His hesitance to respond was evident as she was met with silence on the line. It sounded almost as his hand was covering the receiver and voices were muffled in the background.

"Hello?"

Stefan let out a nervous laugh before his tone turned serious.

"How do you feel?" A sigh was heard. "I'm sorry… I'm just shocked; I didn't think you would go through with it. I mean you are Bonnie, loyal to a fault! You stick by people until the end. I understand why you did it, but I wonder what will come next. After all, you distanced yourself from the family once you two became serious."

"You know I love you and the family no matter what. I don't know how to feel about the whole thing. I'm just so confused."

Though he couldn't see her, he already knew she was chewing her nails- she always did that when she was trying to figure things out.

He let out a light chuckle. "Tell me what's confusing you."

The green-eyed beauty took a deep breath. "He's had a mistress who he's been seeing and sleeping with since we got engaged, I found this out the other day when that same woman read a story she wrote about Elijah in my class. Can you imagine how I felt?

I knew he was cheating on me though it was never confirmed until I went to his office and found a disheveled tramp leaving after the door was finally unlocked. Elijah didn't consider my feelings in the matter until he found out that he has competition. Stefan, I almost forgave him but that woman saying personal things about Elijah, describing him in a way I hardly know him…" She couldn't continue as the sobs erupted from her chest.

Stefan had a heavy heart because he's friends with Kol, Elijah's brother, his brother Damon still carried a torch for Bonnie who happens to be one of his best friends. He loves them dearly. He knew Elijah wasn't the type to fall in love easily. The stoic gentleman, as they used to call him, only used women for pleasure and never took them seriously. Things seemed to be different when he set his sights on Bonnie. Kol vouched for him as well. He didn't know where his loyalties should lie in the matter. His brother caught him off guard sitting with the phone in his hand, befuddled and brooding. Apparently, Damon was doing one of the things he does best, eavesdropping.

Another muffled sound vibrated through the receiver. Stefan's hand was being pulled from the phone forcefully. "Let me talk to Bon Bon, Stefan." Bonnie rolled her eyes knowingly. She figured that Stefan would be alone and all other parties would be otherwise occupied. Stefan wrestled his brother until he had a good grip on the phone. Pinning Damon into the carpet of their parent's estate, he decided to have a little fun.

"Does this mean I finally get to taste your goodies?"

Bonnie snickered to herself. She knew what Stefan was doing and decided to play along.

"That depends on what you do to earn the privilege."

Damon hooked his leg over Stefan's abdomen and used his foot to push him off. Stefan was caught off guard. The phone flew out of his hand giving Damon the opportunity to grab it.

"That wasn't very nice Bon Bon." Damon spoke whilst trying to catch his breath.

Bonnie pictured Damon's captivating azure eyes piercing in to her soul, his black brow furrowed, his tensed jaw, and his disheveled onyx locks framing what may be the most handsome face any woman has had the pleasure of looking at eyeing her with disapproval. Hearing Damon's voice brought back many insecurities.

"You know what isn't nice Damon?" She didn't give him a chance to respond.

"Katherina Petrova isn't nice. You should learn to keep your bitch on a leash." Bonnie spat acidly.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Kat and I haven't seen each other in forever. She's just readily available pussy. That's all she's ever been."

Bonnie scoffed. "Right, which is why you left me for her years ago and why my now, ex-husband has been her lover for years." Bonnie couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Talking about Katherine makes her feel like she failed as a woman.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Bon. You don't deserve that. You didn't deserve what I did either. If it's any consolation, I was only with her because she literally seduced me. I was just a horny teen and when ever I'd turn around she was there following me. She was very persistent. She finally wore me down when I hit the showers after practice and she came in naked. That was the same day I broke up with you. You didn't deserve to be cheated on by me an especially not by Elijah. I thought I'd be able to make it up to you. I figured I'd take care of those raging teenage hormones and find my way back to you. You always told me you wanted to wait, and I didn't want to pressure you. Elijah was already in the picture when I finally got rid of Kat."

"It's ok Damon. That was all so long ago but thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"You know I never stopped loving you right?"

Bonnie breath got caught in her throat. This was all too much for her. Luck was on her side because Stefan grabbed the phone out of his brother's hands before he could continue. Stefan knew his brother's confession had poor timing and he didn't want Bonnie to take on more emotional stress.

"Hey Bon, the handsome brother is back"

Bonnie sighed in relief.

"About Elijah, I can't tell you what to do but I can say is don't jump from one relationship to another, take time for yourself."

Deciding not to press the issue, she responded. "That's what I told him I'd do. I'm going to date."

Her voice was solemn with a hint of doubt and it did not go unnoticed by the younger Salvatore. A feminine voice echoed in the background.

'Damon, Stefan, are you ready yet?'

'Just give me a moment Mom'

"Oh, send Lilly my love."

Stefan chuckled; she could just picture him fluffing up his hero hair.

"He, he. You know she'd prefer it if you came to see her. When she catches wind of your new marital status, she's going to try her hardest to make you her daughter in law. So, beware!"

A big smile brightened Bonnie's face. "I love her! Maybe she'll allow me to be her sister-wife. After all, your father is ridiculously handsome." She giggled.

"Ha, ha, ha! I don't think anyone in this family will find that funny, except for Mom and the old man."

"Will we see each other soon?"

"You bet!"

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that. Now, don't keep Lilly waiting any longer!"

He laughed huskily "I'll call you when I'm free, so we can talk more…" there was a brief pause; she knew he was looking for the right words to say.

"…Listen to your heart and if you need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Stefan!"

The dial tone echoed in her ears, she didn't realize how long she sat there holding the phone until Greta interrupted her.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, are you ok?" The older woman looked concerned for her boss.

The writer looked up at her head maid and sighed. "Greta, I already told you it's Bonnie; either way I am no longer Mrs. Mikaelson."

The brown eyed maid began to fiddle with her apron nervously. "I know this is imprudent to ask, but will we still have a job here?"

"Greta, no matter what happens I will make sure everyone is taken care of even if it means finding you all good places to work." Bonnie reassured her maid that the house staff mattered to her and she wouldn't simply abandon them.

Staying in the house was beginning to make her feel suffocated. She didn't want to be under scrutiny, so she decided to make a hasty retreat out of the room in order to enjoy the feeling of freedom outside the house.

Nik was annoyed. He had Katherine on her knees in front of him bobbing her head trying to fit his length down her throat, but he was so disappointed in her. Yes, she got up in class and divulged secrets about Elijah causing Bonnie to mistrust her husband and break the tiny thread that held their marriage together and consequently resulted in their divorce, but where is the follow up.

She was supposed to permanently separate the two, instead she only gained a cold shoulder from Elijah along with a threat from the Mikaelson elders should she ever come close to Bonnie again. To make matter worst, the annoying brunette vixen who was only to be a temporary lover until she usurps Bonnie's place in Elijah's life, has since lost the leverage that she thought she had. As a result, she's been stuck to him like a leach. It helped to have somewhere to stay when Elijah put him out, but he needed to find somewhere else. He would not insult Bonnie by courting her whilst living with the wretch who was sleeping with her husband. Though it all may seem hypocritical of him, he made his arrangements with Katherine prior to meeting Bonnie. He couldn't imagine being spineless like Elijah and having someone like Bonnie and settling for Katherine. In fact, Nik found Katherine to have no charms aside from her mediocre fellatio.

He hears a faint moan in the background knowing she is pleasuring herself as she fondles and licks his member and sac, but he couldn't care less. The desire to touch her was gone the moment she became useless to his plans. He found the sultry mocha eyed woman to be without- constantly wanting to live the lives of others rather than her own. Ironically it was much like him as he wished to usurp Elijah in the lives of both Esther, but even more… Bonnie.

There's something about the caramel coated goddess that intrigued Nik making the desire he held for her increase tenfold. Never in his life has he met a woman who is not only honest but pure. Everything about her down to her intoxicating scent made him want to claim her which made him desperate for her. There are no limits to the lengths Niklaus would go to when he's filled with desperation. There are some ways that he can tip the scale in his favor and he is willing to use every trick in the book if necessary.

Nik pinned Katherines's head with his strong large hand thrusting into her mouth rapidly bringing his self to release down her throat before he got up, took a shower, and got ready to execute his new plan.

On the 60th floor of The Mikaelson Tower, the news about the newly divorced Elijah Mikaelson was spreading like wildfire. Women were planning their conquest; the men had plans of their own regarding the former Mrs. Mikaelson especially once her class was advertised in the process of the gossip. For Marcel Gerard, this news was particularly interesting being an employee from the 40th floor which handled all business liaisons.

He had his suspicions but never put together that the teacher of his writing class was also the famous wife of Elijah Mikaelson. That was just rich! The woman mentored by Sybil Siren, was also the woman subjected to a passionless marriage for so long was truly ironic. Especially since the young debonair Mikaelson often used different empty office spaces to have his little trysts- some being on this very floor.

Had the handsome chocolate covered man with the million-dollar smile known the object of his current fantasies was having marital problems, he would have capitalized on her vulnerability and enchanted her. He figured he still could but now the unknown was known, plus he had this odd feeling that Elijah's rumored long loss sibling, Niklaus, is trying to acquire that roll.

Such trivial things didn't matter to Marcel, he likes freelancing. His special talent for story tale lovemaking to be just enough to open a woman up for anything he wanted and the way the brunette wrote made him wonder what they could do together.

Phrases like: _"_ _We got so lost in each other it didn't matter who was watching. Voyeurs make the experience far more erotic. The indecent part of me was driven to tighten my muscles around my lover as I opened my legs exposing myself entirely for their viewing pleasure." Or "I feel him pulsating around my vibrating lips, his body convulses with my ministrations as I eagerly divest him of his essence. I accept ever single drop, I accept him-all of him." especially "The fierce fire in his eyes lets me know he is not to be taken lightly. I accept the challenge eagerly. I will put an end to his haughty reputation and make him submit to my pussy bathing him until he's a slave to my scent."_

Those were the parts of Bonnie he wished to discover. He didn't give a damn about her personal relationship, hardships, or anything other than dipping his member into her well. He wanted to be an active participant in unleashing the freak inside of her.

With that being said, Marcel had his own plans.

Meanwhile on the 60th floor…

A curvy tall blonde graced the executive office floor swaying her hips with each beat of her stilettos as they clinked against the floor. She could hardly contain her excitement when she heard the news about the divorce. Since the first time she met Elijah Mikaelson, she was dying to make him hers but there was always one obstacle: Bonnie fucking Bennett- a nobody who happened to become someone through her friendships with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Those handsome meddling idiots!

The universe was so unfair allowing a woman without proper social status to marry into the most prominent family around. To make matter worst, she married the most handsome eligible bachelor there was without even trying. So, what does one do when the object of their affection was enamored with another? Befriend the object of their affections loved one, of course.

To be clear, they became best friends- or at least that's what Bonnie believed. If only she knew that the second she was able to get Elijah alone, she exposed her flawless porcelain skin to him, took his hand in hers and sucked his middle finger licking between the crevices. She was met with Elijah's intense gaze. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she thrusted those same fingers into her core. Locking her deep azure eyes with his mocha pools, she challenged him to stop her. She dared him to tell her what they were doing was wrong-but he didn't. The sheer excitement of it all made her drip all over his hand leaving part of his sleeve wet. Then she took that same hand and brought it to both of their mouths as she lewdly circled her tongue to lap up her arousal brushing it against his subtly. They never took their eyes off each other. After her display, he didn't hesitate in closing the gap between them and fucking her until she lost consciousness.

She always felt that his actions were his way of saying he's always wanted her, yet he always used a condom during their couplings. He never mentioned plans for the future, he only wanted sex. Even if he took her out, it was for her to go down on him as he ordered their food or ride his dick in the middle of a movie theater. He hardly ever looked at her after that first night, but now he's a free man.

Now he will be hers.

So, when she knocked in his office and it was locked, let's just say she wasn't too pleased. _Why the fuck is this door locked?_ She tried the door again knocking on it in the process drawing even more attention to her.

Once the door opened, she was greeted by the stench of alcohol, cigarettes, and must. Newspapers were scattered all over the floor, sofa, desk, table, and chairs. They were all different articles discussing the scandal of a Mikaelson getting divorced and for something as sloppy as infidelity brought to his wife's attention in her work place. This was a first for the noble family as on normal occasions the situation would be handled before it got out, however it seems there were more players in this game than previously thought.

After taking the divorce papers to the courthouse and paying a friend who happened to be a judge for discretion, Elijah figured he had a few days before having to break the news to his father and the elders. He thought wrong! Once the reporters were tipped off and because the divorce records were easily available via electronic public records, confirmation of the speculated event was easy to come by.

For the past few days Elijah has done nothing but answer questions and avoid people. His office staff knew he was in no mood to deal with operations and probably wouldn't be for a week which is why he has his second in command and brother, Kol handling the day to day operations. Family members, reporters, and women were all trying to contact him. Much to his dismay, the only person who hadn't tried to reach him was Bonnie.

He knew he had to give her some time, but he was drowning without her. He didn't know how he went so long without realizing her value. Knowing that she was there meant everything even when he was taking it for granted. As a result, the hole in his chest grew by the second. Karma is most definitely a bitch! He wasn't giving up though, there was no way he would let her go without a fight but dealing with this family matter was draining all the energy he had.

So here, a few days later he was half drunk in his office in the middle of the afternoon. He'd finished all of the spirits that belong in the whiskey family he had stocked in his bar. A half empty bottle of Tequila rested on the sleek wood of his desk leaving a ring of condensation. He saved the tequila for last, it's Bonnie's favorite. His sentiments where interrupted by an unexpected visit from Caroline Forbes. Once the door was unlocked, she strolled in his office as if she owned it, as if she owned him. Elijah really wasn't in the mood to entertain so rather than be the playboy gentleman he likes to be in public, he elected not to give a shit.

"What do you want?" He spoke with disdain; surprisingly there was no slur in his words for the copious amount of alcohol he consumed.

Her bright crystalline irises glinted with desire -she wanted him even though he was a complete mess at the moment. She sauntered over to his desk sitting on top of one of the newspapers that decorated the surface in hopes of enticing the grouchy Mikaelson. Wetting her lips, she spoke.

"Elijah, I'm happy you took the final step for us to be together. Now that Bonnie is out of the way, you can marry me, and our families can become more powerful than ever." She smiled seductively to hide the nerves she felt as the only response she got was a murderous glare.

"Get out Caroline!" He spoke coldly grabbing the blondes arm and dragging her closer to the door.

"But Elijah, I already had the Forbes elders speak with the Mikaelson elders and they agree it would be a good way for all this bad publicity to end. Besides, I suggested that we spin the story in your favor by putting in the paper that the marriage fell apart because Bonnie couldn't live up to Mikaelson standards- which is true. She embarrassed the family with her pornographic stories! It's brilliant, right? Either way, the elders ran with it."

With those words, Elijah halted his movements and slammed the curvy blonde into the door.

"What … the… fuck… do…you… mean… they…ran…with…it?" Forcing every word out of his mouth as he breathed heavily in attempts to calm his self down, his body began to shake. The anger radiated from every poor of his body causing Caroline to gulp nervously.

She tried to break his hold, but she couldn't.

"Elijah, you are hurting me?" her voice cracked.

"I don't give a fuck if I'm hurting you… now, spit it out Forbes. What did you do? Even more so, when did I ever imply I wanted to be with you? Did you forget you were just a quick fuck?" The menace was palpable, and the blonde felt as if she were suffocating.

She couldn't respond, and this made him laugh maniacally.

"You are the stereotypical blonde!"

She narrowed her eyes in his direction and chose to ignore his cutting words. "Now you can rectify the mistake you made in the past. Your family wanted me. ME! Not her! You choose wrong, now fix it dammit!" she yelled the words daring to taunt the beast inside of him whose cage was almost fully broken.

Every part of his body wanted to hit her, beat her out of existence. However, he knew if he did, Bonnie would never forgive him. Instead he did what he does best-tear her down verbally.

"You disgusting slut, do you really think I would let my family force me to marry you? You- the woman whose family thinks so low of that they are willing to pimp out in order to gain more power in their business. Don't mistake your value to them as anything more than a common prostitute.

You wear all that makeup and walk around scantily clad going from dinner to dinner with all these different businessmen in order to show how 'hospitable' the Forbess can be. You aren't even respected as an heiress."

He shoved her closer to the door, putting his hand on the knob to open it. "You are just a piece of used tainted pussy. I will never marry you. So, for your sake you better hope you stop whatever plans you have, because otherwise I will make sure the world knows what I know. I mean, I have plenty of pictures of you in compromising positions which can easily go viral, just for fun. You'd be wise to remember how quickly Mikaelsons turn on people who betray them."

He finished by shoving her out of the door but not before hearing the blonde say smugly. "Such threats coming from a broken man. Do tell me, does Bonnie know about me?" She paused enjoying his silence and sweetly said. "Just picture her face once she finds out! Oh, by the way, according to what my bestie told me… her pussy will get around soon enough. So much for class!"

She walked out of the office with a big smile on her face. All she could think of is _Game on Elijah!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD Characters, I just love them enough to make them characters in my story.

Rated: M/MA/span/p  
Thank you for the love and support you have shown this story, it means a lot! This chapter is a bit long, I apologize if it seems to be too long. A lot happens to our characters here. Let me know what you think! We have some much needed Klonnie moments here. I must warn you all, they will have some rocky times, he will hang in the background sometimes, but he will be there. You will see, if you choose to continue reading this story.

Love is not perfect...True love is Understanding!

The song lyrics included in this chapter are from Sam Smith's I'm Not the Only One... I don't own that XOXO - ElevatedJewel

Chapter 7: Topsy Turvy

An unknown spotlight seemed to surround the woman formerly known as Bonnie Mikaelson. That spotlight brought a deep unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something was up, yet she was still oblivious to what that something was.

Elijah called her asking to have a talk. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to see him, but there was this pull-call it intuition that made her want to meet him at the café by his office.

She fiddled with her fingers nervously over the smooth slightly cracked marble surface of the table as she waited. This is the first time she's seen her ex-husband since that day at the hospital where she refused to allow him to take her home. Of course, being a woman, she was sure to look her best in front of him… with that being said, she put on her favorite little black dress which was semi-modest with three quarter sleeves, a scoop neckline, and mid-thigh length yet it clung to her body like a second skin, along with her favorite black and red wedges, she let her natural curls frame her face wildly.

The brunette's attention was drawn to a tall handsome burly man with noir and mahogany locks that framed his face and boyish good looks. His dark brown eyes flirted with hers. The rolled-up sleeves of his dress shirt revealed both forearms covered in tattoos which went oddly well with the vest, dark washed blue jeans, and leather loafers. The style suited him perfectly as he wore it with confidence. His olive toned blended perfectly with his features. Once their eyes locked Bonnie felt chills rise up her spine as he suggestively licked his lower lip with his eyes smoldering hers.

He was apparently there alone with a copy of _Invisible Women of Prehistory: Three Million Years of Peace, Six Thousand Years of War by Judy Foster-_ A bold choice in reading, especially as a presumably straight, single, handsome man which he'd been reading prior to their meeting each other's gaze.

A blonde waitress swished her hips excessively in his direction whilst placing an ice cream sundae on the table. He paid the worker begging for his attention no mind as he lifted the pit less cherry into his mouth using his tongue to rotate it suggestively before biting into the fruit allowing its sweet nectar to coat his tongue. The flavorful explosion laid on his lips. Bonnies eyes were locked on his tongue as he lapped up the remains.

Bonnie felt her skin clam, her erratic breath consistently catching in her throat. She couldn't help but press her legs together and chew on her lips nervously. The throbbing she felt in her core had her biting back a moan.

He had her right where he wanted her, so it seemed. Placing the stem on a napkin, he picked up the spoon and began licking the ice cream swirling his tongue around the cold delicacy with pleasure filled eyes and low growls. He was sending the brunette a message and proof of her understanding was in the dampening of her panties

It felt so uncharacteristic of her to entertain such tawdry flirtation, yet she couldn't find it in her to deny such a sinful pleasure- she is a single woman after all.

Their ocular concupiscence was interrupted by Elijah's presence as he neared the table his ex-wife was seated at. Bonnie chastised herself as the mere sight of the man she loved for so long caused her to cross her legs together, keeping them joined as her core pulsated in want- he is still the epitome of magnificence and sex appeal. She longed for the day her ardor for him would wane.

Elijah noticed the burly man eyeing _his wife_ , ex-wife that is, and didn't like it one bit. It is all bittersweet, seeing the results of his bad decisions, loosing Bonnie. He still isn't ready to throw in the towel, so he allowed himself to get angry.

His jealousy spiked even more when he noticed how responsive she was being gazing at him with the same hunger. He wouldn't have it, although he knew he was in no position to make demands. So instead he decided to make his presence known by moving from his vantage point and walking towards the lovely brunette waiting for the horrible news he had to deliver.

The reality of the situation left a bitter taste in his mouth- one he won't soon be able to remove.

As soon as he began walking towards her, the brunette's gaze was redirected to him. She took the time to admire her fitted suit clad ex-husband walking with such a strong regal presence that even the wind bowed down to him. Noticing this he allowed his signature smirk to grace his handsome face making the woman waiting for him blush madly.

She admonished herself internally for allowing him to affect her so strongly. The mere presence of the Elijah caused her heart to race amplifying every element surrounding her.

"Mr. Gilbert, I don't believe you've met my wife." Elijah acknowledged the man effectively sending a message to both he and Bonnie- off limits.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly lacing her voice with honey and purring like a kitten towards the fellow. She got up from her chair closing the gap between her and the two men in her proximity and extended her hand towards Mr. Gilbert.

"Bonnie Bennett, Elijah's Ex-wife." Mr. Gilbert turned to Elijah giving him a knowing smirk communicating the fact that the woman standing in front of them is indeed 'free-game' then turned back to Bonnie locking eyes with her and kissing her hand softly allowing his lips to linger just rouse up the recently divorced man next to him.

Bonnie gasped at his attention feeling mildly excited and wary of the tattooed man's audacious behavior. A fuming Mikaelson watched the exchange wanting nothing more than to wedge himself between them. Though his face remained stoic, dark energy surrounded the trio. The brunette fought the urge to smirk at his reaction.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Ex-wife you say?" the wonderful vibrato of bass in his voice made the brunette's toes curl slightly, it complements his mysterious allure very well.

He stroked his chin pensively, never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him nearly tempting her to look away first.

"Well, I never thought I would say this but Mikaelson you have to be foolish. There is no other way you would let such an exquisite beauty slip through your hands. I know if I were so lucky, I wouldn't waste the chance in making this hypnotic angel happy."

The hipster male reached into his trouser pocket reaching for a business card; placing it in her palm, he tickled her skin by dragging a finger down the length of her pale skin before kissing the backside of her hand allowing his lips to linger as he stared deeply into a scope of viridian which allowed him to catch a glimpse of her heart.

Her breath hitched turning her voice into a breathy moan. "Jeremy? The exaltation of the heavens. Is that what you are about?"

Never breaking their eye contact, he smirked huskily saying. "Instead of answering that, I'd much rather show you."

The rosy tint that flushed all over her caramel skin caused the corners of Jeremy's mouth to lift into a fully satisfied smile whilst Elijah seethed at their close contact. Up until now, Bonnie had never experienced such bold advances from the opposite sex. Most of the time she felt barely average compared to all of the beautiful women around her, but slowly her confidence was growing and men like Jeremy and Nik- handsome, intelligent, sexy men- were the exact reason.

Bringing the brunette closer to him, Jeremy whispered "My personal number is there as well Bonnie. Feel free to use it and me as you see fit."

She stared at the daring tattooed hipster with wide jade eyes and nodded briefly until she noticed the increase in the murderous aura coming from her ex-husband. She assumed it was because not only had Mr. Gilbert been incredibly daring in his advances, but she had as well in her responses.

As they bid farewell Elijah threw Jeremy one last warning look before he joined his ex-wife for lunch.

"That is not the way an Mikaelson wife conducts herself." Deep mocha pools narrowed at the woman as he sat down earning a look of pure disdain.

"Need I remind you again that I am no longer your wife?!" Her exasperation was evident in the way her voice changed from warm to frigid but of course this didn't make Elijah flinch in the least. He already knew that this meeting would be absent any pleasantries.

"What is it you just had to tell me that couldn't wait?" Bonnie played around with the rim of the glass of cucumber water in front of her as she not so patiently waited for a response.

There aren't many things that would successfully make Elijah Mikaelson nervous, but this was one of them. The perspiration coating his body had nothing on the steady increase of his heart rate as he steeled his self in preparation for the inevitable.

"There may be a story printed about me and a woman getting married, that's entirely not true."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the thought. "Well this wouldn't be the first time a woman claimed you. Is this a woman you were intimate with?"

Already knowing the answer, she asked anyway.

"Yes." He reminded himself never to underestimate the brunette, one of things he loves about her most is her astute nature.

"I'm guessing there's more to the story, am I correct?" Impatiently waiting for him to get to the point, she figured she'd move things along.

"You are correct again. Let's just say the woman is familiar."

This made Bonnie arch a fine brow in his direction. _Familiar?_ The thought of someone she knew screwing her husband behind her back made the knots in her stomach tighten.

"Just how familiar is this woman?" She spoke through her teeth pointedly.

He readied himself for the repercussion of his revelation and actions.

Taking a deep breath, he said. "Caroline Forbes"

At the close of his words white noise seemed to envelope the brunette as her conscious mind and spirit left her to look down at her physical form and the man across from her- a man she has given everything to. The only part of her left to occupy her body was her inner self- a part of her she repressed for so long because it hid all of her demons.

When her mind and spirit rejoined her body, they were quickly locked away. Everything she held inside snapped- her last shred of sanity.

In the haze everything slowed down, the world was spinning, the sun seemed to shine overly bright, all the noise around her was mumbled and seemed to be too loud, and the small beads of condensation traveling down the glass of cucumber water seemed to never reach the bottom of the cup. She was utterly confounded by the situation at hand, replaying the words that came out of her ex-husband's mouth: _"Caroline Forbes, familiar, a woman I've slept with, Caroline Forbes, familiar, a woman I've slept with, CAROLINE FORBES!"_ A person who happened to be her best friend.

 _Her best friend!_ The air left her lungs, she gripped her chest feeling the imprint of her heart as it slammed into her flesh rapidly. _How could he do this? How could they be so cruel? HER BEST FRIEND!_

She refused to lose herself, though little did she was already lost. _I'm always a lady, but this time I will put him in his place!_

She looked at him maliciously and spoke with derision unable to stop the tears from pouring down her face as she stood up to slap him hard enough to leave her hand print.

"You could have had anyone Elijah! Literally! Even if you didn't have your dashing good looks, you are an MIKAELSON any woman would have wanted you. Why me? What have I done so wrong for you to choose me?

I have a fucked up past, but I was there for you. I have always been sincere.

You could have been a nobody for all I care but your time… Time itself that is so precious, invaluable, the one thing we can't ever get back… Your time you gave to everyone but me once I promised myself to you."

Her entire body trembled, and voice cracked containing the immense anger and hurt she felt from his betrayal. At this point she didn't care if she made a scene or if they printed this event in the papers. Anything would be fine to spite the man in front of her and his horrific dishonorable family.

"My past should have told you that I give my all and I'm devoted which I was to you… But how do you pay me? You have a woman who you've kept as a mistress for more than our entire marriage and fuck my FRIEND… MY SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIEND YOU GREEDY INSENSITIVE SON OF A BITCH!"

Her voice tightened, the malice never ceasing.

"You are exactly what Damon calls you, an egotistical heartless asshole and for the first time in my life I am ashamed that I ever gave into you.

I could have had so much…"

Her voice raised an octave as she screamed.

"I could have been loved! If I would have known that these were the cards that came with your hand I would have married Damon. He fucked up but I knew he loved me, he didn't have me the way you did, with him I always held back. Even if I didn't give myself to him, I could have married someone like your brother Kol. He liked me when we were in school. I could have tried to give myself…"

Her voice weakened as she spoke barely loud enough to be a whisper.

"… A love where I was always first.

Even if I couldn't feel the same for him, I would have given someone else a chance.

I hate you! I hate you so much for breaking my heart! I hate you for destroying the miniscule hope that I had left that we'd work things out in the end! I hate you because I don't know version of me that doesn't love you… it isn't fair. I don't deserve you, but most of all… you don't deserve me!"

Elijah sat in the chair stunned as she gathered her things. He knew his revelation would cause her distress, but he never thought that things would get so intense. _She hates me?!_

Before she was able to leave he snapped out of his thoughts and ran after her. Just as she was about to get into her Jaguar Roadster, a hand halted her movements. The tormented look in her eyes shook Elijah to his core; not because he was scared of her physically, but because he was losing her and this time there was little to no hope of getting her back.

It's not every day an Mikaelson swallows their pride and lays it all on the line, but this is an occasion that demanded it. He knows he's selfish- that he's been selfish, she deserves better and always has. He looked into her shimmering emeralds unsure of what to say, he has to say something.

"What I have done is unforgiveable, but I will do everything to make it right. I love you Bonnie, there is no one else I'd want to be with. What can I do to make things right?" His normally emotionless voice trembled, and tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he raised his hand to her cheek. He never allowed himself to cry. Expressing emotions was practically taboo in his family but the guilt that came with the realization of just what he put the woman in front of him through- how it affected her- was simply too much. He was nearing his limit of emotional repression.

She pushed him away once she felt the contact on her skin not noticing he was touching her all along. "There is nothing you can do anymore. As far as I'm concerned you and Caroline can have each other."

She laughed bitterly.

"It's almost like you two were made for each other and it's so sad that it took for you to destroy me completely – that it took you being with everyone else to figure out that you always had what you wanted. You figured it out once you did everything in your power to break us. There is no hope for us Elijah, it's over. I expect you to honor our divorce settlement and vacate the house immediately. The house staff with stay and you will not govern who I accommodate."

"Bonnie, the house is yours. I will still pay the staff. Please, just don't do anything rash. Take some time."

"Oh, so now you want to provide reparations? How noble of you!" She retorted sarcastically.

"Time is what you wanted, and time is what I gave. You took too much time, so I'm taking it away."

Bonnie reached into her small snake skin clutch and pulled out a pair of platinum rings. Looking at Elijah, she felt hollow.

"I won't ever need these again." The brunette placed the rings in his hand, got in the car and drove away leaving the distraught well-dressed Mikaelson gaping at his open hand. He closed his fist over the rings tightly until the turquoise princess cut diamond pierced his skin and smeared blood over it.

As she sped away, she replayed the day's events over and over again still finding it hard to swallow the truth. Feelings like disbelief, anger, hurt- so much hurt, and more anger were ready to erupt from her tiny form. The brunette knew exactly where she wanted to go and who she wanted to see. So, when she ended up in front of the Forbes estate it was no surprise; she was operating on autopilot.

The blonde she was looking for was driving her purple Mercedes convertible through the parting gates. Instead of drawing attention to herself, she decided to follow her to see where she was going. Of course, Caroline was too busy touching up her make-up and finding music on her radio to notice that she was being followed. Bonnie smirked at herself anticipating the confrontation for she has much to say to the blonde driving in front of her scantily clad in what looked like to be a bedazzled bustier leaving her cleavage pouring out with a bolero on top.

If Bonnie didn't love her car, she would have rammed her baby into that disgustingly purple Mercedes. Purple- the color of royalty yet the person over using it is far from it. She's more like a royal concubine.

The brunette ended up following the buxom blonde to a chic boutique that specialized in recreating vintage attire and custom modernization of the Victorian era. Parking her car behind the purple Mercedes, Bonnie exited and casually bumped into Caroline.

"Oh, my goodness, Caroline I'm glad I found you! I've been looking all over for you. I passed by your house and your staff told me you were here. You have to help me find the perfect outfit!" Bonnie spoke overly happy efficiently covering up every bit of negative energy building up inside her threatening to explode all over the fake Barbie standing in front of her.

Her attitude caught Caroline off guard, she certainly expected Bonnie to either ball her eyes out or maybe even smack her. _Hasn't she read the paper? Or was Elijah able to get the story removed before it went to press? Perhaps she didn't know at all!_

Deciding to play along Caroline joined in on her "friends" excitement curious as to know the change in her mood.

"What are we shopping for?" The blonde spoke in a faux excited tone.

"Elijah and I are getting re-married! We had lunch today and he asked me to elope with him! Just imagine we are leaving New York and moving to London to start a new life. Isn't it exciting?" Bonnie should have won an Academy Award for her stellar performance in convincing Caroline of her fake reconciliation with her ex-husband.

The knots that formed in the blonde's stomach with her words were tightening by the second. The thought of Elijah remarrying Bonnie after they finally got a divorce was like jamming a knife into her tiny heart. She worked so hard trying to break her "friends" marriage up even going as far as hinting towards his infidelity. All she wanted was what she was promised from the beginning by Elijah's family when she was younger and that was to become Caroline Mikaelson. Was that so hard? Love was never in the cards but the desire for more power was still very present and if she didn't successfully procure an Mikaelson husband, she would be disinherited by her father, Bill Forbes.

She was at a loss as to how she should proceed. Stunned by the brunette's words, she remained silent leaving Bonnie to indulge in a very Mikaelson-like smirk.

"Come on Caroline, we can go in my car. I have somewhere I would like to take you!"

Bonnie grabbed the blonde's hand dragging her towards the black Jaguar. It didn't even register for Caroline that she was already heading towards this unknown destination until the car started moving and she felt the cool wind spreading through her hair.

"Where are we going?" She asks deciding to break the quasi blissful silence.

"Oh, I want to show you where Elijah re-proposed to me and I want you to help me pick out a design. The seamstress will be there to meet up with us and as a gift I will have her make you a dress too! I mean what else BEST FRIENDS are for?" Bonnie nearly bit out the words feeling the weight of feigning indifference and joy around someone she wanted to strangle.

Caroline felt very nervous to say the least. Her "friend" seemed to be happier than usual; then again something just seemed to be off.

"So, what did he do to make you forgive everything he has done? I mean, last time we spoke you wanted nothing to do with him. Going as far as to indulge in this sexy handsome stranger whose name you still refuse to give up." Caroline smirked at her own tact. She simple reminded her of why the marriage ended in the first place; perhaps this would suffice in making her call off this ridiculous reconciliation.

"Elijah is such an amazing lover, who knew? I mean all it took was for him to find out about my own affair to make him see that I am as desirable as he is, if not more. You should have seen the rage in his eyes when I told him just how well I was taken care of by another man. Since then, he has become so possessive claiming me everywhere he can. He also opened up about his feelings. He begged me to give him another chance. At this point I don't think any other woman would be able to even touch him." Bonnie smirked triumphantly as she saw Caroline's countenance falter.

"Are you telling me that all it took was sex?" Caroline scoffed.

"No Caroline, not just sex… amazing, mind-blowing sex, along with his tears and giving up his family traditions. He had to sacrifice everything to get me back!" Bonnie spoke in a matter of fact fashion.

"He risked being disinherited by the Mikaelsons?" Caroline whispered.

"Well he was next in line to be patriarch and he refused to have to keep a lover. He knows it would ruin any second chance he'd get with me. I mean he's had a lover since we got engaged but all of that is over."

Finally reaching their destination, Bonnie parked at the curb of a beautiful abandoned park. It was so odd to see such a place void of people in the middle of the day.

Reluctantly, Caroline stepped out of the vehicle following Bonnie to an area that seemed to be filled with different colored trees. Once they were deep in to the forest like area, Caroline began to feel more and more uneasy. Her hands felt clammy as Bonnie's twitched in anticipation. They reached a clearing before Bonnie turned around to face her former friend… best friend.

"Well here we are! Isn't this place lovely?" The brunette put on her most grandiose smile to disguise the bile that threatened to pour from her throat.

"It's nice, I suppose." The blonde pensively eyed the clearing.

"Isn't it fascinating how a place this beautiful is good for a proposal providing such an intimate space where no one would find out what's going on? No one can hear a thing! It's simply marvelous." Brilliant emerald gems sparkle as maniacal laughter filled the air.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were sleeping with my husband?" Bonnie's voice was menacing, her demeanor did a complete 180 and Caroline felt the whiplash of the sudden change.

The blonde refused to be pushed into a corner. She never cared for the brunette- the damn bitch always got what Caroline felt was rightfully hers. Now that the gloves are off, Caroline felt free to tell Bonnie exactly how she feels.

"He was mines first! He was promised to me and then you came into the picture like little miss perfect taking everything away! I was the prettiest girl in school, I had the nicest body, but here you come with your stupid brown skin and green eyes gaining Elijah and Damon's attention and then the rest of those stupid sheep followed." Caroline's eyes narrowed at her rival- not that Caroline would like to admit it, but Bonnie was definitely competition.

"I did nothing but be myself! It's so sad that you couldn't see past Elijah and Damon to all of the guys who were crazy about you like Tyler and Jesse …hell even Meredith had to slap Alaric a few times because he would stare at you! But no, you have to have everything and that's your problem. Elijah never wanted you."

She walked closer to the blonde closing the gap between them trying to gain a hold on the tempestuous feelings the poignant memories of their false friendship evoked.

"Elijah didn't stop seeing Katherine when he started screwing you, he just added you to the list and he still tells me that he'd give it all up for me. He doesn't want you Caroline. Our divorce is not going to help you win his heart so get over it!"

Caroline was fuming; she refused to lose to Bonnie. She had enough. Pushing the brunette with all her might and taking advantage of her falling on the floor, Caroline climbed on top of her hoping to ruin that face that so many seem to love. Before she was able to strike, Bonnie hit her with a straight jab to the chin causing her to fall to the side.

"You are meretricious at best! Did you really think your little shove could give you any advantage over me?" Bonnie's aura quickly dove into the depths of obsidian, never has she exuded such an evil intent.

She grabbed the blonde in front of her and lifted her from the ground only to punch her again, soon the blondes face was met with a barrage of jabs and hooks until the brunette's small fists had splatters of blood all over them. She always knew the blue-eyed beauty was more of a lover than a fighter but she expected more.

 _'Pathetic'_

Bonnie quickly realized she got carried away and had allowed her anger to take complete control over her. She watched as Caroline lay unconscious on the ground which caused her to battle with her own conscience. The jade eyed writer didn't know if she should drop the blonde off to the hospital or leave her to fend for herself, so instead she cleaned herself off, took Caroline's phone and dialed emergency requesting an ambulance at the location. Before leaving her there she threw the phone, so it lay next to the blonde and walked away. For her, this chapter of her life is closed never to be reopened and the friendship she once cherished forever forgotten.

Now that the adrenaline was gone, the days events set in. Her emotions were at a high and her heart contracted painfully in her chest. Speeding off in to the highway, she played around with different radio stations until she found a familiar tune-one that hit too close to home especially in its timing.

 _You and me we made a vow,_

 _For better or for worst,_

 _I_ _can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in a way it hurts_

As the lyrics sank in, tears filled her eyes. The reality of her relationship with Elijah suffocated her, she still loves him; it's hard to let something like that go even with all that has happened it was all so hard.

 _For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here_

If only a callous would shield her heart from him, she wished there was a way to control the swirl of emotions. Could she not forget she how besotted she was with Elijah? Besotted…that's downplaying it, blindly enamored would be more accurate.

 _You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

How does one fall out of love? Are we given a choice? She continued her drive to the mansion the Salvatore's have in Upstate New York. Her vision blurred with the flurry of tears she was unleashing.

 _You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

She wondered if she were to blame for the duration of these affairs. Would things have been different if she would have put her foot down years ago? The thoughts alone made her dizzy. To add to her distress, the inner workings of her mind where battling for control- madness trying hard to oppress her pure spirit. Madness awaiting to manifest itself fully as it did when she unleashed her rage on Caroline.

 _You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_

She hardly paid attention to the road, so lost in her own thoughts; so blinded, succumbing to the agony and pain his revelation brought. The knife repeatedly stabbed through her heart cutting it out dreadfully slow, her blood creating the sea they drowned in.

 _I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up_

The crescendo of honking horns snapped her out of her musings. She was already in Westchester County within the Scarsdale city limits. The lights on what was supposed to be the opposite side of the road grew brighter by the minute which is when the brunette realized she was driving diagonally placing her towards incoming traffic. Without much time to react Bonnie put the jaguar in reverse hoping to save herself from the onslaught of cars heading in her direction. In her hazy panic, she didn't realize the cars coming from her side of the road and didn't have time to properly adjust the jaguar back into the lane properly resulting in being hit on her front and back end from both sides of the road. Her car spun out rapidly. Bile rose in her throat as the spinning motion along with her frazzled nerves induced a severe nausea.

In the open space of her mind it registered. _This might be the end. Was it all worth it?_ The jaguar convertible had the top down and continued to spin out of control until it slammed against the railing of the bridge that lead to the Salvatore's upstate abode with enough force to cause her body to break free from the faulty seat belt effectively launching her into the river it covered.

It was all so surreal. One moment she was crying her sorrows away with Caroline's blood on her hands, the next she's fighting the grips of death by trying to remain conscious as the opposing forces of her mind struggled together to protect her.

The roar of a strong engine wasn't heard. The second splash in the water wasn't felt. There was nothing, nothing at all, just a woman drowning in the depths of the river allowing the current to pull her shocked body however it saw fit.

Nik, who was in town meeting with a potential client who needs a caterer for a thematic event, recognized her car immediately. As her body launched into the water, he dialed the emergency number reporting the incident and didn't think twice before he jumped into the river after her. The need to save her surprised even him. He acted on pure instinct and in a way; it left an unsettling feeling in the handsome man's stomach.

The rivers current was mildly strong; but it didn't take long for the unconscious woman to turn into a rag doll. Her beautiful caramel skin highlighted the crystalline water as her body was mercilessly dragged through the current.

Nik's unruly golden curls danced through ravine with each stroke of his strong muscular arms as he willed himself to go faster. His conscience disturbed him, he isn't supposed to feel. He is a master at mimicking emotion, but has he convinced himself that Bonnie means more to him than she really does? Why was he so quick to jump into the water after her? Would it be different if this were a cliff with nothing to await him but a treacherous rocky bottom?

His chest clenched at the thought of Bonnie rejoining the water. In that moment, he viewed her as just that- a part of him- making up 75% of his lean contoured frame. It felt like the very essence of his life force was being ripped away causing his aura to turn dark and feral. With his animal instincts taking over, he doubled his speed with a strong nuclear force darting him forward in attempts to reach her before the current could cause them to drift further apart.

Filled with determination of nearly having her within his grasp, he reached out for her lifeless hand which had small cuts all over it. Lucky for her, the distance between the bridge and the water isn't too vast and the river is deep.

Her hand eluded his grasp as he willed himself to increase his efforts ten-fold. Splashes of water became more and more violent as he swam like a mad man towards her focusing his midnight blue pools on the faint traces of her intoxicating scent- she is no camellia flower, she is Bonnie- a blossom fragrant, delicate, and beautiful and he would not fail her now.

Finally, within reach, he took a hold of her wrist pulling her towards him and lifting her up to the river's bank. With much effort he lifted himself up to assess the damage Bonnie suffered from the fall. She laid there unconscious hardly breathing. Keeping the panic at bay, he tilted her head up by supporting the back of her neck with his hand; he used his other hand to plug her nose and began to perform CPR. He took turns between breaths and pumping her abdomen- his lungs were screaming as he barely had breath himself, but his needs were ignored for the moment the only thing that mattered to him then was ensuring the emerald eyed writers survival.

He thought his efforts were hopeless until the brunette began to regurgitate the river water she was forced to ingest. Gasping for air, she slowly blinked her eyes in attempts to get a clear view of where she was. It all happened so fast and her brilliant mind ironically had a hard time catching up. All she saw was deep blue pools staring at her intently. In the haze, she couldn't register who it was.

"Daammon?" She croaked out with a heavy rasp in her voice barely audible.

It took everything for Nik to remain calm. He has no idea who this Damon fellow is, but the thought of another man to compete with made him want to possess Bonnie; He reasoned with himself that she just escaped death and can't see him clearly. Of course, this didn't mean he was going to allow her to think Damon, whoever he is, was the one who saved her. He would provide her with the necessary clarity and hopefully gain her favor in return.

"It's Nik. Love are you ok?" He spoke in a soothing tone as he inspected her form for any damage, only finding some minor cuts and scrapes.

She kept blinking her eyes until she was able to see those deep murky sapphire orbs that normally have a mischievous twinkle in them only to find that they looked softened and concerned. She wasn't sure what caused him to jump in after her, but she was grateful and deeply touched.

After Elijah's revelation she had been feeling immensely insignificant. Her emotions were all over the place and all she wanted was for someone to make her feel special.

Nik analyzed the meaning behind her vacant countenance as realization dawned on him. This was the perfect opportunity for him usurp his brother's place in her life. Surely Elijah's reckless abandonment completely disregarding her devotion was the reason behind her accident- something had to have happened between them and while the man possessing deep indigo irises didn't know exactly what that thing was, he knew that he would take full advantage to tip the scale in his favor.

He suppressed the desire to smirk as sweet victory never felt closer. The awakening of something far more primal than passion-the ardent desideratum to consume her- a display of his rule over her, he would finally teach Elijah the true meaning of deprivation. Pensively looking over at Bonnie he thought, _she'll be so caught up in who she thinks I am that she won't be able to abscond me_.

She sat up, still shell shocked, shivering with wide eyes finally allowing her brain to process all that just happened. _I crashed my car and I guess the impact had enough force to not only break the seatbelt but also launch her in the air causing her to land in the river. What's even crazier is that somehow Nik was around and jumped in to save me?!_ Viridian orbs scanned the area trying to make sense of it all- her brain didn't seem to offer any cooperation.

Cinnamon scented breath wafted her nose; there was warmth in Nik's presence and after feeling so cold, it was exactly what she needed. Weakly she touched his hand drawing his attention to her. "Please, take me to the Salvatore's Estate." Her voice still low and raspy, it felt as though sandpaper rubbed against her vocal cords.

"I dialed 911 prior to jumping in after you. It's best if they look at you first." Lifting her up bridal style, the brunette nodded her head before she allowed its weight to rest against the tall tan broad shoulder supporting her.

Esther Mikaelson considered herself to be a good judge of character but lately she has not only been questioning her judgment, but her choices as well. The request she made for her son Nik's background was expected to be full of things she already knew- things her dear aunt had told her- however this was not the case.

It seems like she had been lied to and perhaps it was indeed too late to help her child out. _What should I do? He would know what to do._ She was sure the wise blonde male would know what to do about this. One thing's for sure, she has to watch out for Elijah and Bonnie for there is more to Nik than meets the eye.

Reaching into her purse, she called the one person she could trust- the man who had been invading her mind for years- Ansel.

 _'Ring, Ring'_

Her heart raced as she waited with bated breath to hear that lively timbre.

"Esther?"

"Ansel, we need to talk?"

"I don't understand what we have to talk about. Are you in trouble? Has Mikael hurt you?"

She laughed dryly at his response.

"He can't hurt me anymore than he already has. I think we both are in trouble and it's my fault, but I really can't tell you over the phone. How soon can we meet?"

"You're starting to worry me." He sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Give me a few days and I'll be there. I must settle somethings here.

Esther, I will see you soon. PLEASE, be safe" His was comforting voice and full of concern.

"I will!" She bit back a sob knowing that what's to come is all her fault.

Just as she was hanging up the phone, it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Esther…"

"Nik?"

"Yes, I need you to come to the Salvatore's Estate in Upstate."

"Why are you -?"

"She had an accident and I need you here. Now stop with the foolish interrogation and get over here!"

He hung up the phone without allowing her as much as a response.

Hastily, she grabbed her keys and ran towards her car as she sent Elijah a text message.

From: Mom

To: Elijah

Bonnie was in an accident. I'm driving up to Lilly's upstate residence.

The crimson Mercedes speed through the expressway en route to see her daughter in law.

 _What is Nik up to?_

Elijah was sitting at his desk, files left unattended, voicemail full, and his entire office a mess. Red circles rimmed around his eyes, he's never felt to hollow in his life. Somehow, he embraced the pain for he wasn't the type of man to cry, especially over a woman. Yet, Bonnie isn't just any woman; she is THE WOMAN, the only woman and knowing the heartache he put her through made him sick. It's only fitting for him to feel equally despondent.

The shimmering princess cut diamond ring he had specially made for her cut into his flesh as his grip tightened around it. All he could think of were the words engraved inside "Beyond my last breath" and his that read "Love forever kept". There is no way he can feel whole without her.

He vowed to himself he'd do everything to keep her in his life. Even if he had to sit back and protect her as she explored her options with other men. He'd show her that he can be and is the man she needs in her life- the only one who can love her with every bit of his essence.

The vibrations of his cell brought him out of his musings. The text he received from his mother had him out of his chair and out of the office within seconds. Bonnie needs him, and he will be there for her even if she doesn't want him at the moment.

Elena Gilbert always considered herself to be quite the philanthropist always priding herself in her innate ability to help others. Today her project was giving the otherwise homely Anna a drastic makeover- one that would knock the socks off of whoever she's interested in!

Always the trend setter, Elena decided the first thing that had to be done was changing those horrid bi-focals for some nice contacts. One can barely appreciate Anna's sparkling dark eyes through those things.

To Elena's dismay, the optometrist told her the contacts wouldn't be ready for a few days, so she settled for a sleeker pair of stylish thin bifocal frames. It was an instant improvement!

She rushed Anna to the hair salon where they actually conditioned her hair, cut all of those horrible split ends, plucked her eyebrows to add definition to her face, and gave her an amazing facial. Elena, being known for her fashion sense and willingness to spend copious amounts of money on a single spree, had the girls working overtime giving Anna and Mani-Pedi whilst prepping her for a full body wax.

Anna, while being very grateful to Elena for her efforts in helping her, was dizzy from all of what she would call abuse to her body. Whenever she would complain, Elena would simply reply "Beauty is pain and if you want this guy, this pain might bring you pleasure!" The dowdy brunette's cheeks turned bright red at her statement not to secretly wanting her words to manifest.

After a very long salon visit, she still hadn't been able to see her new look. Elena explained that it wouldn't have the same effect unless she could see the whole picture.

"Really Anna, it's like seeing a painting before it becomes a masterpiece. Just be patient, we're going to get you some clothes and your guy will just have to ask you out." Elena walked happily towards her favorite boutique dragging Anna along with her.

A beautiful woman with thick wavy raven hair and wise eyes approached them immediately embracing her regular client.

"Elena, it's always good to see you! Is this the young woman you were telling me about?"

"Yes! Sarah, I'd like to introduce you to Anna. As you can see, she needs help with her fashion choices and there is no one I trust more than you to do it!"

"She needs more than help but based on the picture and measurements you gave me a lot of improvements have been made already. Just look at her face! You can actually see it and those eyes are stunning!"

"Umm guys, can you at least pretend like I'm here and can hear you talking about how horrific I am."

"Oh honey, use 'was' that's all past tense. Once I show you the clothes I picked out you will see you have become quite the looker."

Anna began to feel quite nervous about her predicament. She didn't know how to feel because she couldn't see how she looked. All she knew is that she had nothing but improvement ahead of her.

Sarah rushed Anna to the dressing room as Elena stood looking out the store window. Thoughts of her eternal lover surfaced. 'Oh how perfect life would be if she and Matt would have gotten married. Surely she is more interesting than April.'

From her peripheral she sees a flash of black and blonde. The combination of colors guided her outside of the boutique, across the street to a baby's furniture store. She pressed her beautiful face to the window and there stood Matt and April. Matt had his hands locked around April's engorged abdomen, a big smile decorating his face. His lips pressed against her temple and at that very moment Elena's heart broke.

He promised her his heart forever, he told her that no matter what be it the arranged marriage or family duty and no other woman would replace her in his heart. He will never love anyone but her- she held on to those words for so long. She realized it was now her turn to face reality and recognize that the trysts she shared, her mistress mentality, was nothing more than a means to deflect the pain knowing he belonged to someone else. Life lessons aren't always easy, in fact, they are often cruel.

Esther arrived at the estate with the family doctor – Meredith Fell in tow. Nik was waiting by his motorcycle, a cigarette nestled between his lips, furiously letting out clouds of smoke. He glared at Esther.

"It took you long enough, Esther. Had Bex been in town, I would have called her. Unlike you she knows how to show up for an emergency." The fury in his aura was felt in the air.

The lovely Mikaelson Matriarch looked at her son with indifference. Now wasn't the time to entertain such little temper tantrums. In her opinion, the time he had vested in Bonnie is meaningless compared to how her and Elijah have been in her life.

Meredith being the outspoken woman she is turned to Nik with a hard stare.

"While I'm here, you will respect your mother unless you want to kiss the pavement. The only reason you aren't right now is because you did help save Bonnie. Your machismo is unwelcomed!"

Nik momentarily shook, the killing intent oozing off of this honey haired woman in front of him was strong, but he wouldn't be the man he is if he allowed his self to be intimidated by such meaningless drabble.

"Just do your job and make sure she's ok. The rest is irrelevant." His voice was low and menacing. The midnight blue eyes flushed with a deep red mirroring the progression of the twilight into morning. Hot and cold has always been his style and he refuses to change for anyone.

Meredith glared at the handsome young man who was putting his best effort in being intimidating. To her he was way out of his league in his attempts to rattle her. She had no more time to waste entertaining his immaturity. Bonnie is her number concern right now and from the accident report she received, the brunette is lucky to be alive and kicking.

Elijah arrived shortly after Meredith and Esther. His face flushed, hair disheveled, stress lines marred his handsome face. Before he opened the door, he couldn't help but notice his brother's stupid motorcycle sitting in front of the estate. _What is he doing here?_ Was all he could think? All he needed to make matters worse was Nik helping himself to an advantageous position in Bonnie life taking full advantage of the mess he's once again made of things.

The thought of his beloved's accident being his fault was not foreign, in fact, it was painfully present in his mind at the moment. His body trembled in agony as perspicacity hit him- in this situation, he is positively fucked! Would Bonnie even want to see his face after this?

He could strip his self of every comfort his life has afforded him, and it still wouldn't atone for the contempt he's shown her. Of course, this didn't mean that Elijah was going to let Nik move in like the opportunist he's shown himself to be.

For Elijah, his half-brother isn't even close to being worthy of a woman like his wife and he would see to it that no one unworthy would get close to his woman. Even if it killed him, from now on he vowed to do everything right by her even if it cost him his life.

He took a deep breath before he entered the house. Opening the door, the first thing that caught his eye was the glare his mother was sending in the direction of said younger sibling. For the Mikaelson it was unheard of to see such expression on a gentle kind soul like his mother. The woman is the embodiment of philanthropy, caring for others more than herself.

Granted Elijah was very disappointed when he found out about his mother's affair and love child. However, once he sat down and thought about it he realized just how much it must have hurt for her to separate from her child right after giving birth. Knowing how emotionally fragile a woman can be at such a time and this all for the sake of the greater good.

Just as he didn't deserve Bonnie, his father does not deserve Esther and she had every right to seek happiness where it was available. His judgement was premature and done with an obtuse mind.

The second thing he saw was the full Salvatore family, who were engaged in hushed conversation until he entered their home. Three pairs of stunning eyes looked at him with contempt. He was sure that had it not been for his mother, he'd be thrown out on his ass within seconds.

He connected eyes with his mother and immediately her smile returned.

"Oh Elijah!" She got up and threw her thin arms around him.

"I'm so glad you are here. Meredith is with Bonnie, she's been in there for quite some time now." His mother spoke in a low hoarse voice.

Elijah couldn't bring himself to focus on his mother's state at the moment, all he could think is why Nik was there. What was the reason for his presence?

"What is he doing here?" he spat out as if he were addressing the vilest of people.

Esther moved quickly to diffuse the situation as she saw her older son stalking towards his half-brother. She grabbed his arm and said. "He is here because he saved Bonnie's life."

The older Mikaelson's eyes widened at her words. _Nik saved Bonnie's life? How does he always seem to be at the right place at the right time?_

He wanted to be angry. It took everything inside of him to realize that he owed Nik for saving his wife's life. It still didn't change the fact that he did not want him anywhere near his wife. He knows exactly what his half sibling wants from her and he'll be damned if he gets it!

Restraining his fury, he spoke.

"I guess, I owe you my gratitude. If something would have happened to Bonnie, I-I just don't want to think about it." Sighing, he ran a hand through his deep mahogany locks his chestnut eyes narrowing at a barely noticeable spot on the sofa- fearing the damage he'd do if allowed himself to meet his "brother's" eye's unleashing the rage and resentment he held inside.

Nik smirked in response with no words.

Something simply didn't sit well with Elijah, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What I am wondering though is what you are doing still here? Mother arrived a long time ago, yet you are still here." The older Mikaelson was seething hating the mere thought of his mother's bastard child trying to cozy up to his wife! Divorced or not, Bonnie will always be his that's at least what he told himself in attempts to indulge in optimism.

"Aww, what's wrong Eli? Are you going to kick and scream like the spoiled brat you are?" Nik was taunting him. In the little time he's known his older brother, he has gotten a good idea of how to push his buttons- his main one being Bonnie.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out! You served your purpose, I have shown my gratitude, but your presence is no longer needed or desired." He words came out like acid, he was just about at his limit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Nik was enjoying the emotions surfacing on his brothers' normally stoic face. He got up and began walking in circles around the sofa.

"Who do you think you are kicking people out of my house?" Damon had enough of the two boys engaging in a pubescent contest when there are more important matters at hand.

Elijah uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. Nik was not done taunting Elijah.

"I'm just wondering, why do you think this all happened? There has to be a reason someone as astute as Bonnie would be careless enough to get into an accident that wasn't caused by anyone else. I can only guess that you are to blame for it, so excuse me if you word doesn't mean shit to me." Nik words came off unfazed.

He didn't fear Elijah and he wasn't going to let him run him out either- only Bonnie has that power.

Esther decided to put an end to this before it got out of hand. Nik doesn't realize who he is taunting and has no idea of what her oldest son is capable of. Elijah is known to have quite the temper beneath his composed exterior.

Needing to pacify her eldest, she put her arms around him and said. "Come Elijah, I will take you to Bonnie."

Damon touched Esther's shoulder to halt her steps. "Esther, I have a great amount of respect for you, but I'm not sure his face is the one she needs to see right now. You have no idea what emotional trauma she's suffered today."

Esther studied Damon's eyes. He is likely to have the world's most captivating smolder. She smiled internally knowing that his worries were mostly centered around Bonnie's wellbeing, but part of him wanted to be selfish. This man wants her daughter in law. He wants to make up for the missed opportunity. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I will use my best discretion. I want what's best for Bonnie as well."

Prior to leaving the room she looked at Nik. "You wait here. I will update you shortly. Please don't cause any trouble, this isn't the time or place."

Nik was going to offer a rebuttal, but Esther cut him off before he could.

"I know you think you don't owe me anything, but you have to respect me. Do you think Bonnie will appreciate your actions here? Perhaps that will give you some food for thought!"

Meredith couldn't believe just how lucky Bonnie had been. She flew out of a car and fell into a river and came out with just some swelling and bruises. Of course, she wanted to make sure she scheduled checkups every other day for the next week or so depending on her progress, but this was really quite amazing.

Bonnie was running a low-grade fever, but that is minimal compared to what could have happened. She's been in and out of sleep which Meredith allowed once she verified that she didn't have a concussion. In the midst of her rest, she called out for Elijah many times, shaking and teary eyed.

Now she hasn't always been a fan of Elijah, but she knows that what he has done isn't entirely his fault and for this reason, she will give him the glimmer of hope he needs to fix his relationship. Bonnie has always worn her heart on her sleeve and last she saw Bonnie, Elijah was that heart.

Her husband on the other hand believes that Elijah will be Bonnie's undoing. His words echoed through her mind as she pondered whether or not he should be permitted to see Bonnie. "Her love for him is painful and unconditional. She will bleed for him, she will cry for him, she will die for him. He can do as he pleases, and she will never be able to love him any less even if she tries."

Now she sees it. Her husband seems like an idiot at times, but he is also incredibly wise.

Esther entered the room with Elijah. The malaise his eyes showed was reason for concern. She could tell he was riddled with guilt.

 _Men! They always learn lessons the hard way._

"How is she?" His voice was uncharacteristically meek.

She arched her perfectly sculpted brow at him and met his eyes. "She is one lucky girl. The accident she had should have killed her or left her with severe injuries. She has is some swollen but it's nothing too serious, bruising and a minor fever."

Both Mikaelsons sighed in relief.

"I will have to follow up with her to ensure she isn't affected mentally and of course to make sure she doesn't need any treatments. For now, someone will have to stay with her."

Elijah didn't hesitate to voice his concerns. "I will stay with her. Are you sure that you checked everything?" his words came out unnecessarily harsh.

Meredith scoffed. "Listen you little brat, I am the fucking doctor here and I care about this woman's wellbeing as well! Do not insult me!"

The Mikaelson humbled himself. "My only concern is her well-being. I will do anything I need to ensure that."

Meredith's eyes softened. Unlike the jerk downstairs, he wasn't just being blatantly disrespectful.

"I am on call and will check up on her. I'm not sure you should be the one to stay with her. Lily and the boys will keep a watchful eye on Bonnie. After all, our priority is to make her as comfortable as possible to ensure a speedy recovery, is it not?" She locked eyes with Elijah. Her inner romantic hoped he would get it together, but that didn't leave her blind to the fragility of his and Bonnie's relationship. Once she felt her message was received, she directed her gaze towards Esther. "Make sure she drinks lots of fluids and takes these pills every 4-6 hours as needed and these other ones are to be taken once a day. It's ok if she isn't up to eating but if she does make sure it isn't too heavy. Change the leaves I laid on her forehead in 5 hours after you help her bathe. There is a solution in this tin canister that should be applied to the ridges when changing the leaves. I wrote down the care instructions so that anyone helping knows what's needed. I suggest you filling this time schedule when administering her medicine, at least until she is feeling better."

Meredith left the room grabbing Esther in the process.

Elijah kneeled down beside the bed he felt dizzy from all that happened today. He began to speak to the sleeping beauty observing the swelling of her left arm and bandages on legs and hands. Bruises decorated her caramel skin and all he could think is it should have been him.

He gently took her hand in his. "Sorry isn't good enough. I've said sorry and look where we are. I'm not good with words. You know this, but I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I will be anything and everything you need just please, don't…. I'm kneeling in front of you. You are the only person on this earth that can do that. I surrender my pride to you Bonnie."

His hands shook with the intensity of his emotions. Unbeknownst to him, Bonnie heard every word and it touched her heart. It was not enough to grace him with a response. The damage is done.

Instead she called out for Nik in a barely audible hoarse voice. Elijah was burning with unbridled anger. All the humility and remorse he felt left for a brief instant as he allowed himself to be tempted with the thought of breaking the crystal vase filled with white, purple, and yellow, calla lilies. He inched closer and found a single black calla lily in the center. He picked up with flower and saw that it was actually only black at the tip and deep purple. Seeing that the flower wasn't consumed by darkness had an odd calming effect on him. He sighed whilst placing the mysterious lily in the vase and decided to do the right thing for once.

Nik smiled when Elijah told him Bonnie asked for him. He could feel the rage radiating from his older brother's body and apprehension from the Salvatore Family as he stood proudly and walked up the stairs. Elijah stood with Esther as Nik made his way to Bonnie's room in the Salvatore's Estate.

He didn't knock, he just let himself right in.

"Bonnie."

Her jade eyes didn't look as bright. The pain she was in was visible and against his everything he stood for, it affected him.

"Nik" He knelt down in front of her bed and grabbed her hand. "Don't strain yourself love." He couldn't stop the tender inflections in his voice.

Bonnie flashed a pained crooked smile. "Thank you. Had it not been for you, I don't know what would have happened. I'm sorry for getting you caught up in the middle of my messy life." She briefly closed her eyes. Nik took this as a sign that she needed rest and made himself comfortable by bringing the chair in front of her writing desk towards the bed and took a hold of her hand once more. It dawned on him that the room was actually made for Bonnie which made him wonder just how close she is with the Salvatore brothers. Her sweet voice drew him out of his musings.

"Elijah wants to watch me but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm going to stay here with Lily and the boys"

Nik was livid, but he didn't show it. "I can stay with you Bonnie or Esther can. You don't need them and you most certainly don't need him!"

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but these people are my family. You didn't come here in peace, you came in desperation and because of this, I don't think Lily would be comfortable with you staying longer. Plus, Mikael would never let Esther be away for so long, you have no car, and if I need to go to the hospital someone here can take me. As for Elijah, I have not regressed but I have forgiven him."

His midnight eyes glinted as he climbed next to her on the bed. Running his fingers through her knotted hair he spoke.

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want this, as I want you. You don't realize that you are my one and only salvation, the altar at which I worship. Why won't you just take my hand? Unlike these fools, I will never let you go."

She smiled painfully moving her neck to meet his eyes.

"I cannot make those promises or be that for you. Yes, Elijah has tainted our love and done some things that are simply unforgivable, but I love him. I can't simply forget a love that has existed in me for more than a decade. My affection is anything but cheap."

Nik was not happy with her response. For a moment he mused that he held deep affections for the densest woman alive.

"Yet his obviously is… cheap that is. To share himself with other women and neglect you, how can your heart remain loyal in such conditions?"

She laughed lightly, her throat scratched as she did causing her to cough.

"I don't do it for him; I've done enough for him. I do it for me. You don't know Elijah. You have no idea how hard it is for him to admit his faults and to even seek atonement. Mikaelson's are proud and bow down to no one and Elijah only does this for me."

He couldn't understand her rationalization. Was she even cognizant of what he has put her through?

"Is this really enough? Will you settle for a simple delayed devotion? I have been with other women since I've tasted you and I find no gratification in their presence. How can any man settle for any woman once they've had the pleasure of knowing you?"

The poetic words flowed from his mouth with ease, for this reason it's hard for her to trust him. Elijah-a man of few words- speaks his simple truths with no embellishments. Whilst poetry is beautiful and romantic, in a way it doesn't feel real.

Nik is a fantastic, selfless lover, and has many good qualities but could she really string him on. Did she feel anything at all? Of this she wasn't sure. When he touches her, his warmth lingers. Butterflies flutter in her stomach when he smiles, and those amazing dimples show. Bonnie didn't want to do him the disservice of confusing lust for anything else. She could see the loneliness in his eyes, she wouldn't reciprocate until she's sure what she feels for him is not fleeting.

"It isn't enough. I never said it is. What I am saying is that perhaps you want more than I can offer right now."

He was mildly satisfied with the possibility that lie within her words. Given her condition, he decided to drop the subject but not before saying: "I will wait for you and I will not give up until you are mine."

"I expect nothing less from you." She quirked her lips into a smirk.

Her words filled him with want. He leaned towards her and consumed her lips with a scathing passion he wasn't aware he possessed leaving her breathless after he left.

The heart monitor beeped steadily, oxygen flowing consistently into the mask the blonde wore.

A tall man donning a three-piece suit covered by a trench coat sat in the guest chair waiting for the blonde to wake up. He found the foolish girl beaten badly in the park as he intercepted the call made to the police. _She really is all looks and no brain! What a pity that I still need her for my plans._

Dulled blue eyes scanned the white walls trying to identify where she was. It didn't take her long to realize she was in the hospital and knowing who put her there made her very angry. She wanted revenge. All she could think of is that Bonnie will be sorry that she didn't kill her when she had the chance.


End file.
